Después de todo ¿Igual hay problemas?
by la.brujita4ever
Summary: Cap15 UP Ahora que Harry por fin consiguió el amor de Ginny que problemaas podrá tener en lo que queda del curso en Hogwarts?La respuesta es la de siempre MUCHOS Nuevos peligros pero tambien mas alegrias y algunos personajes estan vivos denuevoHG/RH LEM5
1. Chapter 1

El ansiado reencuentro.

Harry se encontraba en su cama, recordando todo lo que había pasado hace un poco de tiempo pero lo sentía lejano, como un recuerdo de hace muchos años.

Recordó entonces a Ginny, a su amada Ginny, a la persona que más había amado en su vida y recordó que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella desde su cumpleaños en el que Ginny lo habría besado y ese fue sin duda alguna el mejor regalo que podría haberle hecho.

Luego recordó todo lo que había pasado en el último año, todas las cosas que habían cambiado, por ejemplo sus dos mejores amigos vivían con el ahora en la casa que había heredado de su padrino Sirius, además Ron y Hermione eran novios y Harry todavia no se acostumbraba al hecho de verlos besarse .

Mientras pensaba en todo esto se acordo que debia recoger a su ahijado Ted Reumus Lupin, al cual le decia Teddy porque le habia pedido permiso a su abuela Andromeda, la madre de Tonks permiso para que Teddy se quedara en su casa por el fin de semana ya que pasaria el resto de las vacaciones en La Madriguera y despues tendria que terminar su último año en Hogwarts y queria pasar un tiempo con su querido ahijado para poder verlo antes de irse. Pero apesar de que le apenaba dejar a Teddy, tambien le alegraba volver a Hogwarts porque queria terminar sus estudios para convertirse en Auror, queria descansar en el castillo con la unica preocupacion de estudiar, queria jugar Quidditch y por sobre todo por lo que mas queria volver era por Ginny, por que ella habia hecho los examenes de sexto curso y este año iba a cursar septimo junto con Hermione, Ron y él. Por fin iba a poder pasar tiempo con su Ginny, haciendo los deberes juntos en la sala común.

Mientras pensaba en lo bueno que iba ser este año en Hogwarts, Kreacher se acerco silenciosamenre con una bandeja que contenia el desayuno de Harry.

Buenos dias amo Harry, le traje el desayuno a la hora que usted me pidió,para desertarlo pero el parecer lleva despierto un rato- dijo Kreacher dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche

Si, llevo despierto un poco, muchas gracias por el desayuno se ve delicioso- dijo Harry

Amo? Despierto a la señorita Granger y al Sr. Weasley con el desayuno ?

No Kreacher, pero por favor prepare les el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina

Lo que ustede pida amo Harry – dijo Kreacher e hizo una pronunciada reverencia y salio de la habitación.

En media hora Harry se encontraba en la entrada de su casa a punto de desaparecer para ir buscar a su ahijado Teddy.

En la casa era un silencio total solo interrumpido por los ronquidos de Ron, ya eran las 11:00 cuando sonó el despertador de Hermione y ella se levanto y fue directamente al baño a ducharse.

Mientras ella se duchaba Ron se despertaba lentamente, y al levantarse se dirigio a la cocina porque algo olía muy bien como a tocino y huevos.

Ahí encontró a Kreacher, poniendo la mesa y dejando la comida en la mesa.

-Buenos dias Sr. Weasley

Buenos dias Kreacher

Ron se sentó a desayunar y unos minutos después llego Hermione con el diario _"El profeta" _en las manos.

Buenos días Herms, Como estas?

Buenos días Ronnie, muy bien gracias

Dice algo el profeta, o sea algo interesante

No, nada todo lo que hay son crónicas de lo que paso en Hogwarts y de que ya lo tienen casi terminado, lo que son todos los arreglos.

Ah!

El desayuno transcurrió en completa normalidad y Hermione salió al callejon Diagon a comprar los libros y materiales para el próximo curso para los tres, mientras Ron se duchaba.

Estaban en la sala leyendo y mirando los libros de texto cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta principal y Harry se asomaba por el umbral de la sala.

Hola Herms, que haces?- pregunto Harry mientras dejaba a Teddy en el piso para que jugara con su escoba de juguete

Hola Harry, estoy leyendo los libros de testo para el próximo curso es que aproveche la mañana y los compre para los tres.

Gracias Herms, Tu me dices después cuanto te debo y te lo pago

O.k Harry

Harry tomó el libro de texto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y leyó por largo rato.

Unas horas después Harry miro el reloj, ya eran las 8:00 p.m, y a esa hora Teddy se iba a la cama así que lo tomo le dio su leche y lo llevo a su cama.

Hermione y Ron quedaron solos.

Herms, mi amor ven a sentarte aquí conmigo quiero preguntarte algo

Que pasa mi amor?

Cuando ves a Teddy ¿No te dan ganas de tener hijos?

Si mi amor, me dan ganas de tener hijos todos pelirrojos como tu.- Dijo y lo beso tierna mente y el beso se volvió apasionado en poco tiempo y su boca fue bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a la abertura de la camisa de Hermione. Las manos de Ron estaban por dentro de su camisa y acariciaban si abdomen y subian por su espalda hasta llegar al sujetador el cual desabrochó sin mucha dificultad. Acarició lentamente sus pechos redondos,mientras Hermione suspiraba de placer.

Ejem Ejem!- toció Harry para hacerse notar en la habitación

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron en separarse

Jajajja- rio Harry muy entretenido por lo sonrojados que estaban sus amigos- siento molestarlos pero Kreacher me pregunto si iban a cenar

Si por favor – respondieron al unisono

Bueno le dire a Kreacher- dijo Harry sonriendo, pues le encantaba ver a sus amigos juntos, sin pelearse.

Asi transcurrió el fin de semana en mucha tranquilidad, salvo por los cambios diarios de aspecto de Teddy que divertían mucho a Harry.

Ya era Lunes asi que Harry decidio levantarse temprano para llevar a Teddy a la casa de su abuela.

Al llegar a Grinmund Place (no se si se escribe así XD)vió muchas cosas amontonadas en la entrada, y no sabia porque.

Harry encontró a Hermione en la cocina y se le acercó.

Hermione porque estan tus cosas amontonadas en la entrada?

Porque hoy nos vamos a donde la Sra. Weasley a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, lo olvidas y las quize dejar ahi para irnos mas rápido

Uh!! Mis cosas me olvide completamente es que estuve ocupado con Teddy, la Sra. Weasley me va a matar si llego tarde.

No te preocupes Harry empaque todas tus cosas en el baule en tu habitación lo único que tienes que hacer es ver si te falta algo.

Hermione gracias eres un ángel- Dijo y abrazó a su amiga

Mamá dice que conectaron la chimenea a la red flu y en cualquier momento podemos ir a La Madriguera.

Bueno , si me esperan 10 minutos- dijo Harry y partió corriendo a su habitación .

Al cabo de 10 minutos estaban en al sala esperando a Harry que apareció cargado con sus cosas.

Vamos

Unos minutos después estaban en la madriguera

Mama ! Papa! ¿Como estan ?- Ron abrazó a sis padres visiblemente emocionado ya que la ultima vez que vio a sus papas fu en el funeral de Fred.

Los abrazó y se dirigió a toda la familia

Familia, les quiero presentar a alguien

A quien ? A Harry? Lo siento hermanito pero ya lo conocemos- se burlo George

No, tarado le quiero presentar a mi novia Hermione

Tu novia cariño?

Si mama la mujer que mas amo en el mundo

Que bien Ron te felicito- dijo alegremente el Sr. Weasley

Harry buscó con la mirada a Ginny y encontró esos ojos castaños pero les faltaba su brillo acostumbrado. Ginny le hizo una seña para que salieran a conversar a fuera.

Ginny sabes yo tengo que decirte algo... te tengo que decir que te amo con todo mi corazón y eres a las única que voy a amar de esta forma. Te queria preguntar si quieres ser mi novia.

Yo tambien te amo Harry y mucho pero no puedo ser tu novia.


	2. La promesa secreta

La promesa secreta

Harry se quedo parado ahí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podia cree que el amor de su vida no queria estar con el, no lo entendia porque Ginny decia que lo amaba y despues le decia que no podía ser su novia?

Nunca iba a poder entender eso, se sentía destrozado pero despues recordo que Ginny tdavia estaba allí entonces la miro hacia sus ojos castaños y con un susuro l pregunto porque

Harry, es que si te doy la razon de porque no puedo estar contigo creerias que estoy loca que eso no pudo haber sido, o si no crees que estoy loca diras que no debo hacer caso a lo que me pidieron pero eso no lo hare bajo ningun motivo lo que te quiero decir es que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo y que no te quiero perder pero no puedo ser tu novia y creo que deberiamos distanciarnos un tiempo, o sea ser solo conocidos, ni siquiera amigos pero los dos sabemos la verdad que nos amamos con locura y eso nadie puede hacer que lo olvide.

Ginny no se que voy a hacer sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus abrazos, sin tus bromas, no voy a poder hacer nada sin ti.

Harry, no olvides que eres el niño que vivió- Dijo con una triste sonrisa en los labios- y nunca olvides que te amo- y se acerco tímidamente y beso a Harry en los labios beso que para ella duro una eternidad, y no quería separarse nunca de él

Ginny entro unpoco triste a la Madriguera y Harry la seguía, dijo a su familia que no se sentia bien que iba a su habitacion a descansar un poco. Subió lentamente las escaleras y llego a su habitacion, estando ahí se recosto en su cama y empezo a llorar a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho. Por que le habia dicho a Harry las palabras que ella nunca se imagino que saldrian de su boca. No quiero ser tu novia.

Flash Back

_Se encontraba en la sala comun de Griffindor, justo despues de la batalla en Hogwarts, se encontra absolutamente sola porque todos estaban durmiendo, ella sin embargo no podia dormir, sentia una inquitud una pena muy grande y en ese rato no se había dado cuenta era porque extrañaba a su hermano Fred. No podia olvidar todo lo que lo quizo, lo bueno que era el con ella a diferencia de como trataba al resto de sus hermanos. Se encontraba pensando en el cuando siente que alguien le pone una mano en el hombro. _

_Se vuelve y se da cuenta que es su hermano Fred, sin duda que era el tenia su sonrisa y todo lo que lo hacía único. Ginny al verlo se puso a llorar como nuca había llorado en su vida, Fred la abrazó y cuando Ginny estuvo un poco mas calmada fred le miro y le dijo: _

_Ginny, hermanita no te pongas así por mi, yo estoy de maravilla aquí con Dumbledore , que no para de preguntarme como consigo tan buenas bromas, no sa nada que yo cuando mori tenia una caja de sortilegios Weasley en el bolsillo, puedes creer que esta Sirius, los Padres de Harry, hasta Dobby está aquí. No te preocupes por mi Ginny yo voy a estar bien._

_Si se Fred pero te voy a echar mucho de menos quien me va hacer reir en cualquier parte? _

_Ginny, para eso tube un gemelo , mas idiota, menos lindo, pero un gemelo _

_Jajajaj_

_Ginny solo te quiero pedir un cosa, quiero que hasta que no estés bien, hasta que hallas superado el hecho de que yo morí por favor no tengas novios, no me importa que sea el mismísimo Potter, el que te pida que sea tu novia, por favor prometeme, que hasta que no dejes de estar deprimida y triste por mí, no vas a tener novios. Por que yo quiero que seas feliz en todo los aspectos y no puedes ser feliz si lloras todos lo dias por mi, además dime quien aguantaria a una niña llorona por muy linda que sea ?_

_Si, Fred tienes mi palabra, en realidad yo estaba pensando en lo mismo._

_Bueno hermanita cuidate, yo te voy a cuidar igual, porque tu nunca vas a estar sola yo voy a estar siempre contigo._

_Adios Fred _

_Adios Ginny_

_Entonces la imagen de Fred desapareció, Ginny mas calmada y un poco mas alegre se dirigio a su dormitorio a descansar _

Fin flash back

Hermione subió por las escaleras, ya todos habian ido a la cama ella solo se habia quedado ordenando con la Sra. Weasley, estaba cansada mientras subia las escalera oyó que una vos la llamaba a si que se dirigió hacia donde oía la voz.

Era Ron quien la llamaba

Ven Herms, estamos los dos solos porque no me das un beso?

Hermione se acerco y beso al pelirrojo el beso fue derivando a caricias por sobre la ropa y Ron quizo aprovecharse de la situacion y deslizo las manos por debajo de la falda de la castaña, toco sus piernas y subio un poco mas donde sintió su humedad.

Con la otra mano habia explorado debajo de la blusa de la chica y habia llegado hasta su sujetador el cual desabrocho sin ninguna dificultad,acaricio sus pechos redondos y sintió que le sobraba la ropa.

Tomó a Hermione embrazos y la llevo a un cuarto vacio que parecia un armario, a Hermione no le importo sentia que iba a reventar de placer.

Ron le quito la blusa rapidamente y la chica le quito el pantalon y la polera. Ron le quito su falda y su ropa interion empezo a vesr el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione empezando por el cuello y terminando en su abdomen, en eso coloco a la chica abajo de el y la penetro. La castaña exhalo un gemido de placer que Ron extinguió con un apasionado beso.

Te amo Hermione

Yo igual te amo Ron


	3. Chapter 3

De vuelta en Hogwarts

Otro día en la madriguera, nada había cambiado mucho, ya que Ginny apenas le dirigía la palabra a Harry por miedo a faltar a su promesa a Fred, y porque cada vez que le hablaba le deban unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, por haber desperdiciado quizá la única oportunidad para ser feliz con Harry el amor de su vida.

Harry se pasaba el día en la habitación de Ron leyendo Quidicht atraves de los tiempos, o en el jardín volando en su escoba, se sentía tan triste y Ron no lo ayudaba mucho pasaba todo el día con Hermione diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y besándose en todas parte, así que Harry no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos porque se sentía extraño, sentía que no debería molestarlos.

Llego el día de su cumpleaños, y la Sra. Weasley le dijo que le tenia una sorpresa en el jardín para la hora de la cena y que ahí le daría su regalo.

Harry espero la hora de la cena encerrado como siempre en la habitación de Ron porque el y Hermione habían ido a pasear al pueblo muggle que se encontraba cerca de ahí

Mientras leía en la habitación de Ron, se abrió lentamente la puerta y una chica de unos 17 años con el cabello pelirrojo largo y con un aroma que Harry conocía muy bien y que lo transporta a los jardines de Hogwarts en una tarde soleada, con sus amigo y su novia.

Salio de su ensimismamiento y levanto la vista, ahí vio a su Ginny la chica mas hermosa del mundo.

Hola Harry ¿como estas ?

Hola Ginny bien ¿y tu?

Bien, oye necesito hablar contigo

Si de que

Primero quiero desearte un Feliz cumpleaños

Gracias Ginny

Y te quería decir que no sabes cuanto te amo pero le hice una promesa a Fred y no puedo romperla no si el esta ... bueno ... esta mu...er...to

Si Ginny entiendo, pero por favor entiéndeme a mi yo te amo y lo único que quiero es estar contigo ...

Harry escuchame por favor a mi igual me encantaría estar contigo y que volviéramos a ser novios pero no puedo romper la promesa que le hice a Fred no puedo tener novio por ahora pero si tu quieres puedes esperarme u olvidarme

Ginny yo nunca podría olvidarte pero no se si voy a poder aguantar estar cerca de ti y no besarte, estar cerca de ti y no abrazarte.

Harry sabes que te amo y yo tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarte en este mismo momento...

Entonces besame.

Y Harry se le acercó lentamente y tomo la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la beso tierna mente se separaron unos minutos y Ginny lo miró con su bellos ojos castaños y le dijo casi en un susurro "Te amo",entonces lo volvió a besar pero no fue un beso tierno si no uno lleno de pasión. Ginny le saco la camisa que Harry llevaba despacio sin dejar de besarlo y harre le quito la polera que levaba puesta Ginny. Ginny se quito el sujetador la falda y quedo totalmente desnuda. Viendo esto Harry se saco todo lo que llevaba y cerro la puerta con llave. Se acerco lentamente a Ginny y la beso y fue bajando con su boca hasta su cuello y su pecho y la tomo embrazos y la llevo hasta su cama donde la beso apasionadamente y la puso bajo de ella y la penetro. Ginny gimió de placer y beso a Harry y le dijo al oide Te amo.

Luego de una tarde esplendida Harry bajo a la cocina porque la Sra. Weasley lo llamaba porque era la hora de la cena.

Harry apareció en la cocina con Ginny y la Sra. Weasley le dijo que cerrara los ojos y le dijo a Ginny que lo acompañara hacia afuera.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y ahí encontró a toda la familia Weasley a sus compañeros de Hogwarts, a todo el ejercito de Dumbledore, a Andromeda con su nieto Teddy que también era el ahijado de Harry, a Bill con Fleur y su hija recién nacida Victoire(No se si era así XD )

a Kreacher y a todos lo integrantes de la orden del Fénix incluyendo a Hagrid.

Había una mesa larguísima y gigante en la que cabían todos. Después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz comieron de una exquisita torta preparado por la señora Weasley.

Después de una entretenida fiesta todos se fueron a la cama.

El resto del verano transcurrió con absoluta normalidad, Ginny no volvió a verse a solas con Harry y Ron con Hermione habían integrado mas a Harry por lo tanto ya no se aburría tanto.

El día antes de volver a Hogwarts Harry estaba ocupado ordenando su baúl para irse,y constatando que no le faltara nada.

Al otro día la Sra. Weasley fua a levantar los temprano para poder legar a la hora a la estación, el ministerio había enviado un coche para trasladarlos a King Cross.

Ya en la plataforma 9 ¾ Harry se sintió como en un zoo todos lo miraban y empezaban a comentar con sus amigos.

Tomando en cuenta esto Harry se despidió de la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley y le dijo a Ron, a Hermione y a Ginny que buscaran un compartimento vacío, para que lo dejaran de mirar como un bicho raro.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ir al vagón de los prefectos así que Harry se quedo con Ginny y con Neville que por suerte había llegado pocos segundos después de que Hermione y Ron se fueron y rompió el silencio de la pelirroja y el pelinegro.

El viaje transcurrió en total tranquilidad, Neville le fue contando que su abuela le había comprado de todo para este año en Hogwarts ya que esta muy orgullosa de que su nieto hubiese contribuido a la caída de Voldemort.

También se fueron discutiendo sobre quien iba a ser nombrado director de Hogwarts y quien iba a ocupar el cargo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry solo quería llegar a Hogwarts y visitar la tumba de Dumbledore y dejar flores. Y estar solo eso necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Pensar que haría de su vida, a que se dedicaría y que iba a ser con ese dolor que le quemaba el corazón al no poder estar con Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

La llegada a Hogwarts

El tren se fue deteniendo lentamente, bajando la velocidad. Miró por la ventana y todo estaba oscuro pero en el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y se encontraba hermoso, Harry por 5 minutos olvidó todo lo que lo apenaba y observo con detenimiento las estrellas. Se acordo de los años que había vivido en Hogwarts, todo lo que habia pasado, todo contra lo que había luchado, todo a lo que había sobrevividoy se sintio extrañamente feliz, feliz por que había sobrevivido el, Hermione y Ron y que aunque muchos de sus otros amigos no esten con el sabía que estarían en un lugar mejor y que en los volvería a ver algún día.

Mirando por la ventana vió a Hagrid esperando a los de primero, como siempre lo había hecho y se alegro de estar de nuevo en el que siempre fue su hogar.

El tren se detuvo y tomó todas sus cosas y salió.

En eso Hagrid se le acercó

Hola muchacho como estas?

Hola Hagrid, muy bien y tu ?

Bien, de vuelta a mi trabajo normal, es muy bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts por que siempre fue mi hogar.

Si, para mi igual- dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza

Bueno nos vemos en el banquete, te debo decir que hay muchas cosas nuevas en Hogwarts, ademas el castillos quedó muy lindo después de las reparaciones

Si nos vemos ahí, que estes bien

Harry se unió a Hermione y a Ron que lo buscaban, también estaba Seamus y Dean los que estaban hablando animadamente.

Hola ¿De qué hablan- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

De lo lindas que estan todas las chicas de Hogwarts

Si demasiado lindas diría yo!- mirando embobado a una chica de sexto que pasaba junto a el.

Y sin ofender Ron pero tu novia es la mas Linda, o sea cada dia esta mejor

Pobre de ti si te veo cerca de ella Thomas ! Mi Herms es solo mia !

Si lo se amigo, no te preocupes, yo nunca estaria con la novia de mi amigo

Mas te vale! Pero igual te voy a estar observando

Y todos se pusieron a reir y siguiron conversando del tema hasta que llego Hermione y decidieron no seguir hablando de lo mismo a petición de Ron ya que se sentia incomodo con el tema y con su novia junto a el.

Harry subió al carruaje que lo llevaria al castillocon Ron, Hermione y para su pesar Ginny que fue charlando con Hermione todo el camino. Harry miro el castillo y por fin se sintio en casa ya queria llegar al Gran salón y cenar para poder irse a la cama de una vez y así mañana empezar el día bien y pasar un espectacular ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegar al castillo Harry ayudó a bajar a Ginny ya que su amigo lo habia abandonado y se habia ido con Hermione dejandolo solo con la chica .

Te ayudo a bajar?

Bueno

Tomo la suave mano de Ginny mientras bajaba del carruaje. Caminaron un rato en absoluto silencio en eso Ginny rompio ese incomodo silencio

Harry, espero que no te enojes conmigo pero la promesa es mas grande que yo y tengo que cumplir un requisito antes de estar contigo y todavia no lo cumplo pero tu sabes que te amo y yo se que tu me amas... pero ...ahhh ! Harry es tan dificil esto para mi... tu sabes tu me gustaste desde que te vi y haberte dicho que no es una de las cosas mas dificiles que he hecho, por favor perdoname por el daño que te estoy causando, tu sabes que no lo hago a proposito solo espero que me perdones y te queria preguntar si podíamos ser amigos, y juntos sacar adelante el equipo de Quidicht te parece?

Me parece, pero antes te voy a decir una cosa, que te amo con mi alma pero no se si pueda esperarte el tiempo que necesitas, no se si pueda estar solo durante tanto tiempo ya que Ron y Hermione no van a estar conmigo como antes y a mi me va a incomodar estar con ellos ahí, así que por favor no te molestes por si de un día para el otro todo el mundo comenta que tengo novia, quizá sea verdad pero nunca voy a olvidar lo que siento por ti Ginny Weasley, y cuando estes lista cuando podamos estar juntos quiero ser la primera persona en saber por que no pudiste estar conmigo durante tanto tiempo por que no podia ser tu novio.

Me parece por que yo tampoco podre olvidar todo lo siento por ti, Harry Potter y lo bueno que has sido conmigo, te amo

Yo igual te amo Ginny Weasley.

El chico se alejó de ella con paso veloz para evitar mirarla a los ojos, por que si lo hacía se iba a arrepentir de todo lo que había dicho e iba a correr a ella y la besaría, pero no podía tenia que ser fuerte y tratar de pasar este año bien sin ninguna otra preocupación que sus estudios.

Al entrar al castillo se sintio por fin en casa, y se le olvido la tristeza que tenía dentro, lo unicon en lo que penso fue en la forma de conquistar a una de las bellas chicas de Hogwarts, debia sacarse de la cabeza a Ginny, aunque solo fuera de la cabeza por que del corazón nunca la sacaría.

El banquete estaba punto de empezar y la profesora Mcgonagall se paró de su asiento e hizo callar a los estudiantes para dar comienzo a la ceremonia de selección. Habian varios chicos de 11 años en una hilera ansiosos por saber en que casa le tocaria estar.

La ceremonia tardo un poco en terminar, después de esto la profesora volvió a pararse para dar los tradicionales recados , instrucciones y noticias.

Como saben- comenzo la profesora- yo soy la nueva directora de Hogwarts pero ademas de este cambio existen otros que le debo informar. Muchos alumnos que no deberían encontrarse en Hogwarts por su edad ya que tienen 18 y deberia estar trabajando, en este momento estan cursando su último curso asi que les damos la bienvenidad cordialmente otra vez.

Ademas le quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, muchos de ustedes lo conocen y a muchos nos afectó su supuesta muerte, por favor demosle la bienvenida a Severus Snape.

En el gran salon se produjo un silencio sepulcral, nadie articuló ni una sola palabra, todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, no podia ser el, Harry lo había visto morir, habia visto extinguirse el brillo de sus ojos negros.

La gran puerta del Salon se abrió de repente y apareció la imagen de Severus Snape, cojeando y con feas cicatrises pero vivo.

Al pasar por el lado de Harry le sonrió, el intuyó que todo iba a ser distinto desde ese momento por que para Snape Harry dejó de ser el hijo de James Potter ahora para el era el hijo de la mujer que amo toda su vida cuyos ojos lo salvaron

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno aquí se va el cuarto cap.. sorry por no subirlo antes pero no he tenido tiempo,me encanto este capitulo eso si la parte final es la mejor, dejenme rewies para saber su opinion, sus ideas y lo que cambiarian del fic. Que les parecio que Snape haya vuelto de la vida ??

Gracias a las personas que me han dejado rewies y a las que leen el fic, si pueden me dejan rewies

y si mi fic se lo merece

Eso sigan leyendo y tratare de subir mas rapido los cap.!

Bye

la.brujita4ever !!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos quedaron en completo silencio, nadie podía ni quería decir nada . Todos estaban atónitos por lo que acababan de escuchar, no podían seguir vivo, todos habían ido a su funeral Harry había visto su muerte, vio como Nagini lo mato.

- Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al profesor- Dijo McGonagall rompiendo el comprensible silencio de los estudiantes.

Los únicos que aplaudieron en un principio fueron Harry, Ron Hermione y Ginny que sabia toso lo que en verdad había pasado ellos incitaron a sus compañeros de casa a aplaudir, y asi se les unieron el resto de las casa pero no con mucho entusiasmo. Luego de esto la profesora Mcgonagall prosiguió:

- Bueno para los nuevos alumnos el bosque prohibido esta obviamente prohibido y también para los antigüos aunque si no captaron el mensaje en su primer año, creo que va a ser difícil que lo entiendan ahora. No los aburro mas, creo que estarán exhaustos por el viaje y desearan estar en sus camas, mañana se les entregaran sus horarios . Los de 1º año por favor sigan a los prefectos para llegar a su respectiva sala común, Buenas Noches.

Todos los alumnos del gran comedor se levantaron con un gran estruendo, todos menos Harry,Ron, Hermion y Ginny que se quedaron inmoviles en las sillas y cuando el Gran Comedor se vació por completo todavia en estado de shock se pararon y se dirigieron como sonámbulos hacia la torre Griffindor.

Cuando entraron todos los quedaron mirando pero ellos no se dieron cuanta estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su habitación, Harry, se puso su pijama y se metio en la cama todavía sin asimilar lo que habia pasado ase un rato.

Al dormirse tuvo todo tipos de sueños raros en donde se encontraba su madre, Snape y Naggini. No podia dejar de soñar con ellos ya que no encontraba explicacion lógica a lo que estaba viviendo, Snape no podía estar vivo, era ago tan improbable, no teni explicaciony necesitaba hablar con Snape para que le explicara todo quiza le paso lo mismo que a el en la estacion King Cross, habrá el tambien hablado con Dumbledore que le habra dicho o quizá el nunca murió quizá el estaba herido y algun mortifago se lo llevo y lo curo y nunca dijo nada o quizá Voldemort empleo su magia negra parta matarlo pero sin matarlo en realidad en este momento estaba pensando en puras estupideces cosas sin sentido, cosas que no tenian ni pies ni cabeza.

Se desperto y se vistio rapidamente por que estaba atrasado como de costumbre, al bajar a la sala comun no vio a nadie asi que decidio que no desayunaría e iría directo a clase.

Gracias a dios el horario estaba pegado en el mural y pudo ver que le tocaba defensa contra las arte oscuras. Medio dormido corrio por los corredores para llegar a tiempo. Cuando iba doblando en una esquina se percató que el sol no estyaba iluminando el castillo y que no habia sol sino que habia unas timidas estrellas que aparecian solo al amanecer. Despues de pensar unos segundos volvio a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta que enrealidad habi vito el reloj al reves y que enrealidad no eran las 9:00 sino que eran las 6:00. El muy tonto habia visto el reloj al revés y ahora estaba dando vuelta por el castillo de madrugada (aunque ya lo habia hecho muchas veces antes,esta vez le resultaba vergonzoso). Caminó lentamente hacia la torre Griffindor y al doblar en una esquina choco con una chica como de 6º curso, alta, de ojos verde y de pelo pelirrojo hasta sus hombros.

Lo... Lo … siento- tartamudeo Harry

No te preocupes... Me llamo Danielle y tu eres Harry Potter o no ?

Si, como adivinaste ?- dijo en tono de broma

Harry la observo detenidamente no podia creer el gran parecido que tenia con su madre y con Ginny.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio Harry le dijo:

Nunca te habia visto en Hogwarts eres nueva?

Si soy nueva, vengo de Francia

Deberas que interesante

y tu que haces levantado a esta hora ?

Se que es dificil de creer pero mire el reloj al reves y pense que eran las 9:00y en realidad eran las 6:00. Fui demasiado tonto.

Lo peor es que te creo por que a mi me paso lo mismo- y solto una risa que Harry consideró hermosa- es una rara coincidencia.

Y de que casa eres Danielle? No te vi en la ceremonia de selección

No la profesora Mcgonagall me dijo podría seleccionarme antes que los de 1º año para que me acostumbrara a la casa. Estoy en Ravenclaw por cierto

Y si vienes de Francia como es que hablas tan bien español ?

Es que mi mama habla muchos idiomas y apenas supo que veniamos me dijo que me enseñaria para que no tuviera problemas con el idioma.

Oye, dudo volver a la cama, quieres ir a dar un paseo por el lago asi aprovecho de mostrarte los terreno... y vemos como sale el sol- propuso Harry

Me encantaria, yo tambien dudo volver a dormir.

Harry le tomo la mano timidamente y la guio hasta la entrada, fueron hacia la orilla del lago, no parecia que hubiese terminado el verano.

Se sentaron en la orilla del lago y empezaron a conversar, ella le pidio que le contara como habia venciso a Voldemort y aunque a Harry no le gustaba hablar de esto con las personas que no conocia ,decidio hacer una escepcion con ella por que todo parecia distinto a ella le podia hablar de cualquier cosa habia algo en alla que hacia que la concierara especial y podi contarle todo lo que habia pasado.

Cuando termino de contar todo se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Eres muy valiente Harry yo no podria haber caminado del castillo al bosque prohibido sabiendo que iban a matarme.

Siempre lo hize con el apoyo de mis amigos sin su ayuda te aseguro que no llego a ninguna parte.

Danielle se acerco mas a Harry y lo beso en los labios.

OoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOOOoOooo

Wenu sorry la demora .. !! se que 2 meses es como arto pero estuve con muchos problems con el compu !

Muchas gracias a susigabi y a Cris.Granger.95 tendre mui en cuenta sus sugerencia … yo creo que tendre que cambiar el summary por que me esta dando pena hacerle eso a Ginny y a Harry..

bueno esperando mas de sus rewies con sugerencia y criticas … !!

un besote .. !

la.brujita4ever


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: En el lago?

Danielle, lo siento pero… creo que esto es demasiado y deberíamos conocernos antes de besarnos, creo que deberíamos ser amigos.

Lo siento Harry pero como me contaste todas esas cosas yo pensé que para ti era especial que no era igual a las otras chicas.

Eres especial para mi pero creo que deberíamos conocerno primero ser amigos antes de que pase algo entre nosotros , no lo se … en realidad no lo se

Es que en verdad tu me gustas … y no se por que te estoy diciendo esto …

Danille salió corriendo y llorando hacia el castillo Harry se quedo en en el pasto sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Danielle y por como se había ido. Mientra jugueteaba con unas hojas escucho un ruido parecido al de una persona apareciéndose pero el con la insistencia de su amiga Hermione tenía mas que claro que nadie se podi aperecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Levanto lentamente la mirada pero con la mano en su varita lista por si tenia algún problema como siempre decía el ya fallecido Moody "alerta permanente".

Al levantar la mirada vio que un par de ojos azules cielo lo miraban.

-Harry, hijo baja esa varita si soy yo.

-Pro… pro … fesor Dumbledore.

- El mismo Harry- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en la cara

- Profesor, lo he extrañado tanto

- Al igual que yo Harry, pero ahora te vengo a encomendar una misión,ne cesito que le digas a Severus que todo va estar bien y pidele que por favor te cuente todo lo que paso . Te vas a sorprender muchísimo. Esa bella muchacha llamada Danielle, no existe en realidad asi que no pierdas tiempo buscándola para pedirle disculpas, por que ella es solo producto de tu imaginaciony de tus deseo y de tu amor hacia Ginny y tu madre. Notaste el gran parecido que tenían

-Profesor, ¿Qué debo hacer con Ginny?

-Veras Harry yo no soy un persona con vasta experiencia en estos asuntos del corazón pero debería seguir lo que te demande tu corazón y si tienes dudas deberías recurrir a tu amiga la Señorita Granger creo que ella te podrá ayudar mas que yo.

- ¿Profesor, esto es un sueño ?

-La primera parte, como ya te dije si fue producto de tu imaginación tus sueños y deseos pero esto esta ocurriendo de verdad centro de tu mente. Y yo que tu me despierto por que o si no llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de clases.

- Adios profesor lo extraño demasiado

- ADIOS Harry , yo igual te extraño, tu eras y seguiras siendo como un hijo para mi

- Y usted como un padre para mi no sabe cuanto lo quiero.

Despues de decir estas palabras todo se nublo pero antes de que todo se esfumara por completo vio la cara del ex director surcada por las lagrimas pero a su vez sonreía as ique quedo tranquilo .

Harry despertó mucho mas tranquilo de lo que se había dormido. Miro el reloj esta vez correctamente y se dio cuenta ue eran las 7:00. Asi que se vistió rápidamente y noto que Ron todavía dormía asi que se acerco sigilosamente a su lado y tomo el colchon de su mejor amigo y con todas su fuerzas dio vuelta la cama y ron cayo al suelo . Harry salió corriendo de la habitación al llegar de la sala común donde al acercarse al sillón para esperar que Ron llegara molesto se encontró con la sorpresa de que el amor de su vida Ginny se había quedado dormida en el sofá .

Harry corrió a su lado y se arrodillo para susurrarle al oído :

Ginny despierta! Ya son las 7:30 tienes que levantarte o llegaras tarde a clases .

No FRED, NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR NO – DIJO Giny en sueños

Ginny despierta mi amor todo esta bien yo estoy contigo

Ginny dio un salto y se despertó las lagrimas le corrian por las mejillas y vio 2 ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación-

Hola Harry – dijo mientra se secaba las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro- que pasa?

Eso es lo que tengo que preguntar yo Ginny Por que estabas llorando, que estabas soñando amor?

Nada Harry, además no estaba llorando solo que cuando duermo asi me lagrimean los ojos

Gunny no me mientas, que yo te conozco bien y se cuando me mientes además mientras dormías llamabas a Fred

Ah! – Giny estalloen llanto- Harry no sabes cuanto lo extraño no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez yo lo pude haber salvado y n puedo seguir asi con esta culpa dentro de mi, además, Harry yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo no puedo estar separada de ti pero no pedo fallarle a Fred y eso me esta desgastando mucho.

Tranquila Ginny, yo siempre voy a etar contigo siempre , nunca me voy a ir de tu lado y cualquier cosa que necesites me lo puedes pedir.

Gracias Harry, te amo

Yo igual te amo y ahora anda a ducharte que se te va a hacer tarde . Nos vemos en el desayuno bueno?

Bueno Harry

Todo va a estar bien

S Harry lo se por que si estoy contigo nada uede salir mal

Harry recordó por unos segundos lo que le había dicho Dumbledore cuando estaban buscando el Horrorcrux en su sexto curso el dia de la muerte de DUMBLEDORE Y lo invadió una sensación de angustia .

Cruzo el retreato de la dama gorda y se dirigió al ran slon a desayunar

Bueno6 cap espero que les haya gustado por que a mi es el q mas me gusta

Gracias a todos por sus reviews por sus consejos su animo

Lo siento por demorarme tanto pero todo lo del colegio me tien cnasada

Sigan dejand reviews con tdo lo q piensan y si tienen aluna critica o sugerencia bienvenida sea ..

Besos gigantes

Bye ¡

4 ever


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ya en el Gran Comedor vio a la profesora MacGonagall repartiendo los horarios como de costumbre. Cuando terminó Harry se le acercó para conversar con ella

Profesora, Buenos Días – dijo Harry

Buenos días, Harry

Profesora necesito saber que va a pasar ahora que usted es directora, quien se va hacer cargo de Griffindor.

Bueno Harry como sabrás Slytherin está a cargo del profesor Slughorn, así que voy a designar al profesor Snape como jefe de Griffindor solo provisoriamente.

Muchas gracias profesora, pero también le quería preguntar otra cosa. ¿Puedo salir este fin de semana a Hodmage? Es que necesito comprar algunas cosas.

Claro Harry, tu puedes ir donde quieras, claro que debes informarme antes para no preocuparme.

Gracias profesora

Harry tomó un horario de la mesa, este le anunciaba que en 30 minutos más tenía clases de transformaciones. Se sentó en la mesa junto a Ginny que ya estaba desayunando. Al terminar de comer sus cereales tomo su mochila se fue con Ginny, Ron y Hermione hacia su clase.

Cuando entraron al aula Harry tuvo un pensamiento inesperado, si MacGonagall era la directora no podía seguir siendo la profesora de transformaciones… Justo cuando le iba a decir esto a Hermione lo interrumpió la profesora MacGonagall que acababa de entrar en el aula

-Como algunos alumnos con ingenio habrán deducido yo no puedo seguir siendo su profesora de transformaciones al ser la directora de Hogwarts. Así que les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor de transformaciones el Sr. Pettersson. Fue asignado por el ministerio de magia para el cargo al no poder encontrar nosotros a un reemplazante. Espero que le muestren respeto que aprendan lo necesario para que sus éxtasis sean un éxito

Harry observó con detenimiento al nuevo profesor, no era muy alto quizá más pequeño que él, tenía el cabello corto y de un color gris oscuro, en la cara tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba esta misma, vestía una capa negra al parecer remendada muchas veces sus ojos eran lo que más inquietaba a Harry tenían un color rojo sangre. Había algo en el que no le gustaba para nada además de sus ojos que tenían un dejo de locura y perversidad. Harry no sabía si eso se lo estaba imaginando o de veras era así pero solo por prevenir cualquier cosa iba averiguar quién era ese extraño profesor pero antes debía conseguir la contraseña del baño de prefectos y preparar todo para la sorpresa que le quería dar a alguien muy especial.

Terminada la clase en la que habían empezado a ver todo lo referente a animagos salió con Hermione para conversar con ella mientras Ron y Ginny discutían como de costumbre.

Herms, te quería preguntar algo pero no sé como … en realidad es como un favor … pero no se …

Harry, no es tan difícil yo soy tu amiga y voy a tratar de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Mmm… Ya este es el problema: Yo amo a Ginny con todo mi corazón con mi alma más que a mi vida y ahora que todo está en calma y ella no corre ningún tipo de peligro a mi lado quise ir y decirle todo lo que siento por ella y le propuse que fuera mi novia y ella me dijo que me amaba con todo su corazón pero que no podía ser mi novia, no era que ella no quería , eso lo puedo entender, pero no podía porque le había hecho una promesa a Fred y no la podía romper. Tu eres su mejor amiga Herms dime porque Ginny no puede ser mi novia, que es todo eso de Fred y por que ayer cuando me desperté la encontré durmiendo en el sofá y por que cuando la fui a despertar la encontré llorando llamando a Fred pidiéndole que no se fuera de su lado y como siempre cuando me vio a mi trato de hacerse la fuerte pero no pudo… Herms me tienes que decir que pasa aquí por favor.

Harry, Ginny me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie de su familia esto pero tú no eres parte de su familia así que te lo diré a ti para que puedas ayudarla por que se que tu más que nadie la puede ayudar.

Cuéntame Herms.

Harry cuando tú le pediste que fuera tu novia y ella se negó lo primero que hizo fue buscarme a mí. Me raptó y me llevo a su habitación ahí al darse cuenta que no había nadie rompió a llorar. Yo no le pregunte nada, la abracé pero cuando se calmó le pregunte qué había pasado…

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back_

_-Herms… Harry me pidió que fuera su novia y yo…. Yo le dije que no _

_-Porqué Ginny? Tú lo amas? _

_-Que pregunta más tonta Herms, claro que lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo ni en otro_

_- Entonces por qué?_

_- Porque …antes de explicarte tiene que prometerme que no le vas a decir a nadie de mi familia ,ni siquiera a Ron. _

_- A nadie te lo prometo _

_- Bueno entonces te cuento . Justo cuando termino, todo después del funeral de Fred, yo estaba sola en mi habitación y estaba leyendo las cartas que Fred me mandaba de Hogwarts cuando yo me quedaba en casa. Todo se me vino abajo toda la fuerza que quería aparentar ya no estaba, no me puse a llorar pero se me olvido toda la parte bella de la vida pensé en todas las cosas mala, en Fred muerto entonces tome mi varita… Yo sabía el hechizo solo debía decirlo y listo, entonces cuando ya había tomado la decisión y estaba a punto de llevar a cabo mi plan alguien grito: Nooooo!. Yo pensé que había sido Ron que había entrado en mi habitación, pero abrí los ojos y no había nadie en la puerta, ni cerca de ella, me di vuelta y ahí se encontraba Fred, ya lo había visto antes después de la batalla por eso no me asuste pero él me miraba con cara enojada y me dijo:_

_-Que pensabas que hacías Ginebra Weasley, no crees que mamá ya tiene suficiente sufrimiento conmigo muerto, no piensas en tus hermanos, en Harry! Pensé que ibas a estar mejor cuando te visité por primera vez pensé que no tendría que volver pero al parecer necesitas que yo esté aquí para que no hagas locuras. Ginny acaso no entiendes que yo voy a estar contigo para siempre, no entiendes que cada paso que das estoy ahí contigo._

_Yo le dije que lo sentía y el siguió regañándome: _

_-Ves lo que te decía, estas demasiado triste, por favor cumple mi promesa, la que me hiciste después de la batalla, no tengas novio antes de que estés bien._

_-Si Fred no voy a romper mi promesa._

_- y otra, por favor no intentes suicidarte de nuevo._

_- Si Fred-al decirle esto me dijo adiós y desapareció._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Esto me lo conto antes de venir a Hogwarts, por eso no dejo que este sola mucho tiempo, pero siempre se me escapa en la noche cuando yo ya he terminado mis deberes y paso un rato con Ron. Cuando me conto no podía creerlo pero después dije que todo era posible…

- Herms… que puedo hacer?

- Puedes esperarla, apoyarla y ahora más que nunca demostrarle que las amas más que a nada para que ella pueda estar bien.

-Herms Gracias, eres la mejor amiga la más linda Gracias!

-Harry, yo soy como tu hermana, obviamente te voy a ayudar.

- Gracias Herms

-De nada

-Dumbledore tenía razón, tú eras la única que podía ayudarme, no sé como no lo pensé antes

Harry salió corriendo tras su mejor amigo y Ginny y dejo a la pobre Hermione con una cara de no comprender lo que pasaba…

Fin del cap!

Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento! Por demorarme tanto en subir otro cap… lo siento mucho pero estuve atrapada en vacaciones familiares sin internet ni computador ustedes verán que tuve que escribir en mi cuaderno… bueno por lo menos trajo creatividad y tengo hechos 3 cap mas y un song fics que pronto lo subiré…

Dejen reviews son mi alimento! Jajajajaj me encanta que me dejen críticas, ideas y todo . Les gusto el cap? Que querrían que les pusieran algo que agregar…

Bueno que estén bien

Besos

Xoxo

4 ever


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ya era casi medianoche, Harry se levantó de su cama y tomo su capa de invisibilidad y bajo las escaleras e caracol que lo conducían a la sal común. Por la hora el supuso que no habría nadie. Como siempre estaba Ginny sola estudiando y haciendo deberes.

Más que nunca Harry quería acercarse a ella y besarla pero se contuvo, tenia que preparar toda la sorpresa antes.

Cruzo el retrato de la dama gorda y se dirigió hacia el baño de los prefectos. Ahora se sentía raro cruzando el castillo en la noche porque ya no buscaba al asesino de sus padres, también el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, ni buscaba algo peligroso ya no temía por la vida de sus seres queridos, y lo más importante ya no temía por la vida del amor de su vida.

Ingreso al baño después de haber dado la contraseña que Hermione le había dado.

Se acerco al a tina la lleno de agua y de burbujas de todo tipo de colores y olores. Luego saco una bolsa y saco 2 paquetes de velas mágicas que nunca se consumen de color rojo y lleno la habitación de ellas, luego con algunas que había dejado aparte formo un hermoso corazón con dos simples palabras : TE AMO

Tomo la capa de invisibilidad y rogo que nadie entrara en la habitación mientras el iba por Ginny, al salir del baño de los prefectos corrió por todo el castillo para llegar a tiempo a la sala común, cruzo corriendo el retrato de la dama gorda o sin enojarla un poco al despertarla…

…Y ahí estaba ella con su largo pelo pelirrojo a un lado de su hombro, y con su hermosa carita apoyada en una de sus manos y en la otra sostenía una pluma con la que al parecer estaba terminando una extensa tarea de pociones.

Harry se acerco sigilosamente y con ambas manos cubrió los ojos de la pelirroja que sobresaltada tiro la pluma al suelo y lo cubrió con tinta.

Tranquila mi amor, soy yo, Harry

Harry que haces aquí?-pregunto Ginny intrigada

Te tengo una sorpresa, pero temo que no estas preparada, te tienes que poner bañador

Bañador?! Harry estamos en Diciembre me voy a congelar(mmm…en diciembre aquí hace mucho calor pero lo quise hacer lo mas real posible)

Ginny, no vamos a salir del castillo, no te preocupes

Bueno voy a confiar en ti. Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme vuelvo en un segundo.

Mientras ese segundo pasaba Harry se ponía su bañador arriba se puso su capa, pero aunque hizo eso Harry espero por lo menos unos 15 minutos pero para el valieron la pena, por que Ginny se había transformado …

… Se había quitado quitado en el uniforme y la capa invierno y se había puesto unos jeans ajustados y un sweater color café oscuro, por el escote del sweater se veía un bañador multicolor. Había soltado su cabello pelirrojo y lo llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Wuaauuu! Luces hermosa, perfecta- dijo Harry , Ginny se sonrojó notoriamente

Ahora te vez mas hermosa aun

Harry cual es la sorpresa?- Ginny cambio e tema apropósito por que si Harry seguía diciendo lo Hermosa que era ella se iba a poner como un tomate

Ya vas a ver – dijo Harry con voz de misterio

Harry la guio porque l había pedido que cerrara los ojos, y además iban bajo la capa de invisibilidad por lo que se les hacia mas difícil de avanzar. Al llegar al baño de los prefectos y susurro la clave para entrar.

Ufff! –suspiro aliviado luego se dijo a si mismo- todo esta igual como lo había dejado, si hubiese entrado alguien tendría que haberse buscado otro lugar y no habría sorprendido a Ginny.

Abre los ojos amor

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida. Todo estaba hermoso decorado con velas y la tina se veía tan cómoda con esa espuma y salía un olor tan rico de ella.

Harry observaba a Ginny y al ver su cara de sorpresa se decidió a hablar

Ginny mi amor , te quise dar esta sorpresa por una sola razón, por que quiero que seas feliz, que te olvides del sufrimiento por lo menos una noche Ginny lo se todo: lo de Fred, lo de la promesa, se la razón de porque me dijiste que no. Ginny te amo con mi alma, con mi corazón y con mi vida. Ginny si tu piensas que es lo mejor, te esperare hasta que estés lista, pero te puedo prometer que yo te voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesites, y necesito que sepas que eres mi vida así que por favor dime que necesitas, dime lo que sea y yo lo hare, cualquier cosa.

Harry, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, pero no se si tu quieres una novia que llora todas las noches por su hermano muerto, no se si quieres a alguien que cada vez que duerme tiene pesadillas horrorosas y despierta llorando llamando a su hermano muerto… no entiendes Harry tu no quieres…

… Ginny-le corto Harry- yo te quiero con tus problemas y dificultades deprimida o no tu eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo, tu eres mi familia tu eres la razón de mi vida, la razón por la que me levanto todos los día, la razón por la que intento ser mejor y dejar en el pasado todos esos momentos oscuros que he vivido, sin ti no podría haber ganado y quizá que hubiese pasado…

Harry, eres la persona mas maravillosa que conozco y lo que necesito ahora es estar contigo…Creo que es lo mejor para mi saber que puedo contar contigo, y que cada vez que me sienta triste pueda estar con alguien que entienda porque extraño tanto a Fred.

Ginny, amor es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado, haces que hoy sea el día mas feliz del mundo

Y tu Harry Potter eres el único que hace que mi mundo no deje de girar, el único que puede levantarme cuando me caigo, y la única persona a la que he amado nunca.

Entonces Harry se acerco lentamente, tomo la cintura de Ginny y la acerco hacia el, fue acercando lentamente su boca a la de Ginny , y la beso. Fue un beso tierno, cargado de amor, despego sus labios de los de ella y le susurro :

Te amare siempre, nunca lo olvides

Yo igual te amare por siempre

Entonces Harry se quito la capa y quedo en bañador tomo la mano de Ginny y la acerco hacia la tina, Harry se sumergió en ella y espero que Ginny se quitara l sweater y los jeans.

Ginny entro en la tina y ambos se sumergieron en el agua hasta la madrugada, cuando se dieron cuenta que hora era, se apresuraron en volver a la sala común para poder dormir aunque fuese un poco.

Bueno aunque sea cortito es un cap. ….

Gracias por tus consejos Krisy Weasley Granger gracias! Me das ánimos para seguir al igual que susigabi gracias por tus reviews gracias …. Sigan dejando reviews plisss son el motivo por el que sigo con la historia

4ever


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Harry no podía creer que Ginny hubiese aceptado ser su novia, ya que lo que el intentaba, al hacer todo lo que hizo, era hacerle saber que el siempre la iba a amar, que iba a estar por siempre con ella, que la iba a esperar por siempre y que nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Ginny le había dicho que si y era la persona más feliz del mundo, pero tenía que preocuparse de algunos asuntos también.

Por ejemplo, primero que todo, tenía que hacerle una visita a Snape, tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, primero que nada tenía que darle las gracias por haber arriesgado su vida por él y por querer protegerlo de Voldemort, y luego le haría 1.000.000 de preguntas sobre todo, que como revivió, si alguna vez murió, y si es que vio a Dumbledore o a sus padres.

Esa maña de lunes eras gris y helada, ya solo faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones de Navidad. Se ducho rápidamente y bajo a la sala común donde lo esperaba aquella hermosa pelirroja que el tanto conocía.

Ginny, cariño antes de bajar a desayunar, me acompañarías al despacho de Snape a hablar con él?

Seguro que quieres que te acompañe?, no prefieres ir solo? Es que no es que no quiera ir pero no tienen que conversar cosas privadas, cosas que en realidad yo no debería saber?

Ginny, amor, yo necesito que estés ahí, porque quiero que estés junto a mi cuando me cuente todo, quiero que estés junto a mi cuando le dé las gracias por haberme protegido por todo lo que sacrificó y puso en peligro solo por mí, quiero que me ayudes cuando le tenga que pedir que me cuente cosas de mi madre, quiero que estés junto a mi porque en el momento en que aceptaste ser mi novia quiero que estés en todos los momentos de mi vida, así como yo quiero estar en los tuyos, amor, quiero poder ayudarte y sentir que tú me apoyas, te amo mi pelirroja.

Ginny escucho todo esto en silencio y cuando Harry termino, se dio cuenta que una lagrimita corría por su mejilla. Harry se acercó a ella y la limpio con su mano.

De veras sientes eso por mí?

Claro Ginny, te amo con todo mi corazón

Yo también te amo Harry, desde siempre

Ginny, creo que no vamos a poder hablar con calma con Snape, porque si nos quedamos conversando vamos a llegar tarde a clases y en serio tengo suficiente tiempo ocupado entre los entrenamientos, los deberes y estudiando para los extasis, como para agregarle un castigo.

Si tienes razón- concedió Ginny- yo tampoco quiero un castigo

Te parece después de la cena? O tienes algo que hacer?

Está bien, hare lo que me queda de deberes en la hora libre que tengo después de transformaciones, así no tendré que estar apurada, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Harry

Es una excelente idea cariño- respondió Harry- siempre tan inteligente

Harry tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia el tomándola de la cintura y la beso, luego tomo su mano y salieron por el retrato a desayunar.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, como últimamente pasaban para Harry los días, el no se había dado cuenta y ya estaban en su ultima hora de transformaciones, en la cual habían aprendido la parte teórica de los animagos y pensaba en sacar el permiso y registrarse oficialmente en el ministerio. Harry encontró a Ginny fuera del aula esperando como siempre y junto a Ron y Hermione caminaron hacia el Gran Salón para cenar.

Luego de cenar, le contaron a Hermione y a ron lo que iban a hacer después de la cena. Después de una agradable conversación que giró en torno al Quiddich, porque después de las vacaciones habría un nuevo partido Griffindor v/s Ravenclaw, y Harry, Ginny, Ron y el resto del equipo ya habían planeado una serie de entrenamientos además de los que ya estaban fijados, porque según Harry ya que era su ultimo año ahí, tenían que ganar todas las copas posibles para Griffindor.

Después de que todos se aburrieron de la conversación, Harry y Ginny se disculparon y se levantaron de la mesa caminaron por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, y cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta del despacho de Snape, Harry suspiro.

Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- le susurro Ginny al oído, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Te amo- le susurro el moreno como respuesta.

Yo también

Y Harry tocó la puerta del despacho, unos segundos después oyeron una voz grave y familiar que les dijo:

Pase está abierto

Harry entro en aquel despacho que cada año cambiaba de decoración y de dueño. Harry recordaba a todos los propietarios, algunos con más cariño que otros, desde que él había llegado a Hogwarts.

E su primer año recordaba al tartamudo profesor Quirrell, tan tímido quien iba a decir que tenía a Voldemort , literalmente en su cabeza y que intentaba robar la piedra filosofal para poder darle vida eterna a ese despreciable Riddle.

Segundo año, el año que más se necesito un profesor de DCOA aceptable, apareció Lockart un inepto que no tenía la menor idea de nada.

Tercer año su queridísimo profesor Reumus Lupin, para el mas que un profesor fue su salvador al enseñarle a enfrentarse a los dementores, eras su amigo y lo acercaba a su padre ya que cuando jóvenes ellos habían sido amigos, según él el mejor profesor de DCAO que halla tino nunca en su vida. Lamentablemente el ya no estaba entre ellos, se había ido en la lucha contra Voldemort junto con su esposa Tonks habían muerto y habían dejado un precioso hijo, a su ahijado.

Cuarto año Ojoloco Moody, hubiese sido un gran profesor si no hubiese sido un mortifago disfrazado queriendo matarlo.

Quinto año, lo peor de lo peor, ese viejo sapo que se hacía pasar por profesora, era la arpía mas horrorosa que había conocido y la que menos le había enseñado lejos, maldita Umbridge.

En sexto curso al no poder encontrar otra persona para el puesto, Dumbledore decidió poner en el cargo a Severus Snape, que lo habría hecho bien aislando el hecho que había matado al director, pero Harry después se entero que todo fue un plan de Dumbledore para salvar su varita de Riddle. Y ahora nuevamente el ocupaba el puesto, al parecer ya no había maldición

Disculpe profesor Snape, no queremos incomodarlo pero necesito hablar con usted…- Snape al escuchar esto levanto los ojos de los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry

Si, Harry pasa, sabía que vendrías… Veo que traes compañía- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- de que quieres hablar Harry?

De todo profesor, de cómo murió (porque yo lo vi morir), y como volvió a vivir, además quería preguntarle cosas… no entiendo nada , no encuentro una explicación lógica

Harry, primero que nada toma asiento toma asiento, hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar y no pretenderás escucharlas todas de pie.

Snape les mostro unos sillones color verde musgo que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea al fondo de las habitación. Harry recorrió con la mirada la habitación, era pequeña pero acogedora los ventanales los cubría unas gruesas cortinas, a juego con los sillones.

Al parecer voy a tener que cambiar el tapiz de los sillones y el color de las cortinas- bromeo Snape- últimamente he recibido a muchos Griffindors y al parecer no les agrada mucho el color verde. Quieres algo para beber, Harry? Y tu Ginny?

No muchas gracias profesor- contesto Harry

Yo tampoco. Gracias- respondió Ginny

Bueno Harry, empieza preguntar todo lo que quieras

Primero quiero preguntarle que es lo que paso después de que esa serpiente, Naggini se le metiera dentro y lo matara.

Bueno Harry, paso algo muy extraño cuando vi tus ojos por ultima vez antes de morir, todo se volvió oscuro y empecé a girar y cai en una especie de bosque, y había una horrible criatura llorando, mejor dicho chillando, corrí tratando de salir del bosque y cuando logre salir de ahí me encontré en una estación de trenes vacía y ahí la vi Harry y supe que no había ido al infierno, me estaba mirando con sus ojos esos hermosos ojos, estaba Lily, yo corri a abrazarla y ella me dio las gracias por proteger a su bebé…

_Flash back_

_Severus yo sabias que tu eras el indicado, gracias por proteger a mi bebé _

_Lily, estoy muerto? Estoy en el cielo, contigo y con todos los que se han ido?_

_No, Severus, no estas muerto, esa maldita serpiente no pudo matarte porque no tuvo suficiente veneno solo te dejo en un estado similar a la muerte, pero vas a despertar en unos días pero todo va a estar bien._

_Lily, tengo que pedirte perdón por tantas cosas, sino fueses por mi quizás seguirías viva, con James y Harry junto a ti, serian una familia feliz. Yo nunca debería haberle dicho nada a ese maldito, fui un egoísta porque te quería a ti, no quería que estuvieras con James, pero ahora me doy cuenta lo egoita que fui y lo equivocado que estaba…_

_Severus, u estas mas que perdonado por mi y por James por todo lo que hiciste además Sirius, te da las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Harry y te pide disculpas por lo mal que te trato, por desconfiar de ti._

_Lily, porque estas aquí?_

_Porque quería verte, agradecerte, quería que supieras que estas mas que perdonado y quería que le digieras a Harry que estamos bien, que lo queremos que conociéndolo se culpara y dira que fue su culpa, dile que nadie lo culpa, ni Lupin, ni Tonks, ni nosotros y menos Dumbledore y te puedo pedir un favor…_

_Lo que quieras Lil _

_Le puedes decir que lo amamos y le deseamos lo mejor _

_Le voy a decir todo, no te preocupes Lil_

_Gracias Sev _

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando Snape termino de contarle a Harry esto, el pelinegro estaba abrazado a Ginny y tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Harry, quieres un vaso de agua?- ofreció Snape

Bueno profesor

Despues de tomarse el agua Harry levanto la mirada y le pregunto a Snape

Como consiguió volver aquí? O sea todos creían que usted mato a Dumbledore, que era un mortifago, el mas fiel seguidor de Riddle.

Eso fue gracias a la profesora Mcgonagall y al profesor Dumbledore, que relataron todo lo que había pasado y también sirvió el pensadero y le pidieron al ministro que por favor no contara esta situación a nadie para que no se hiciera publico.

Ginny, mira la hora creo que es mejor que nos vallamos profesor , debemos ir a dormir, gracias por todo, gracias por contarme todo lo que sucedió.

De nada Harry, Buenas noches para los dos

El pelinegro tomo la mano de su pelirroja y se fueron hacia la sala común.

Graciassss por sus reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo de veras!!!

Los quero

Gracias :

**Krisy Weasley Granger**

**Liina Jonass**

Sus reviews me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo, y no te preocupes susigabi que habrá una descripción maestra de una super boda!!!

xD

los quero

4ever


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Llegaron a la sala común, que estaba vacía y era iluminada solo por la chimenea que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Harry se desplomó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y Ginny se sentó a su lado.

Harry abrazó a su pelirroja y la mantuvo cerca de él, no sabía como había podido vivir sin ella antes, como había soportado todo sin aquella hermosa chica que lo hacía sentir tan feliz aun en los momentos más oscuros.

Estar con ella era lo mejor del mundo…

Sin darse cuenta fueron cerrando sus ojos y se quedaron dormido.

Harry despertó cuando casi ya no había fuego en la chimenea, solo habían unas pocas cenizas, y e la ventana se demoraba la última estrella. Miró el reloj de pulsera en la delicada muñeca de su novia, eran las 5:00 AM miró atentamente a su hermosa pelirroja y se acercó y le susurró al oído:

Ginny, despierta, tienes que irte a la cama, Hermione se va a dar cuenta si no llegas.

No quiero, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo-le respondió Ginny

A mi igual me encantaría pero tenemos que dormir bien, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a clases

Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi merodeador favorito, busca problemas y demases…

Mmm… al ver que tu no me vasa poner límites al parecer los pondré yo… te vas a la cama.-dijo Harry fingiendo severidad.

Creo que tienes razón, me iré a mi habitación.- dijo Ginny

Pero antes- dijo Harry mientras tomaba suavemente el brazo de su novia- debes darme mi beso de buenas noches

Harry tomo suavemente la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la fue acercando hacia él y la beso tiernamente en la boca.

…

Después de una larga semana llena de trabajos y deberes, además de campeonatos de Quidditch y los entrenamientos, ya era hora de irse de vacaciones de navidad.

Harry había planeado ir a pasar las fiestas a Ginmund Place, para poder ver el estado de su casa e ir a pasar la mayoría del día a la casa de los Weasley ya que los consideraba como su familia pero al contarle a Ginny lo que planeaba ella se opuso terminantemente…

Como se te ocurre, no te vas a ir a encerrar a esa solitaria casa aunque pases todo el día en mi casa, y no vas a tener como única compañía a un elfo domestico, Harry Potter, tu te vas a mi casa junto a Ron y Hermione. Voy a escribirle a mamá para decirle que vienes y para contarle la estupidez que querías hacer.

A Harry no le importó y es mas le encantó iba a pasar la mejor navidad de su vida con su novia, la única navidad normal y rodeada por las personas que lo quieren

Eran las 10:00 de la noche del viernes, y al dia siguiente debían tomar el tren para irse a casa.

Estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione en la sala común conversando y planeando las cosas que harían en la Madriguera, y las chicas intentaban convencer a los chicos de ir a un centro comercial muggle a comprar algunas cosas y a entretenerse. Cuando al fin las chicas convencieron a los chicos con algunas caritas tristes por parte de Ginny hacia su novio y algunos pucheros de Hermione para Ron, las chicas empezaron a hablar animadamente de todo lo que harían cuando salieran de compras pero las interrumpieron unos suaves arañazos en la ventana.

Harry se levanto a abrir la ventana y la lechuza cruzó la sala común y se sento en el hombro de Ginny . La pelirroja desato la carta con suavidad de la pata de la lechuza y esta salió volando por la ventana hacia la lechuzería.

De quien es? – preguntó Ron desde el otro sillón que compartía con Hermione- es bastante tarde como para recibir lechuzas-dijo Ron con un dejo de preocupación en la voz casi imperceptible que solo Hermione lo notó y tomó su mano con mas fuerza.

Es de mamá- dijo Ginny palida como el papel, ella temía por la vida de su familia aunque estaba segura de que Voldemort no volvería jamás, la muerte de Fred no la dejaba tranquila ni un segundo y en esas situaciones se esperaba lo peor.

Tomo el sobre entre sus manos y dudo unos segundos hasta que sintió ese aroma tan familiar cerca de ella, ese que le daba fuerzas simpre, Harry estaba a su lado pero no era el, aunque siempre con el a su lado ella sabia que estaba a salvo pero esta vez no era el, era Fred que estaba cuidándola como siempre lo hacía. Ella entonces se apresuró en abrir el sobre mucho mas calmada.

Dice. Comenzó Ginny-

Queridos Ron y Ginny:

Antes que nada quiero decirles que nada malo ha pasado, así que no se preocupen que con su padre estamos de maravilla. Bill y Fleur estan con nosotros también y nuestra futura nieta además de George que vendió su apartamento y volvió a casa con nosotros. Chicos se que les dijimos que pasaríamos las navidades todos juntos aquí en la madriguera pero eso no sera posible. Primero porque Charlie nos invito a Rumania por 2 meses, para ver si George levanta su ánimo lejos de Londres y todo lo que le recuerda a Fred. Además con su padre estábamos pensando en hacerle algunos arreglos a la casa ya que pronto tendremos nietos y para que estén mas cómodos. Chicos lo sentimos mucho pero este año deberán pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Un beso gigante los queremos mucho

Arthur y Molly Weasley

Ginny, nuestro padres nos dejaron plantados- exclamo Ron

No seas tonto Ronald- le respondió Ginny-tienes que entender a mamá y a papá ellos al igual que George necesitan alejarse de aquí un tiempo, necesitan estar lejos de todo lo que les recuerde a Fred, además quieren ver a Charlie y estar con el hace mucho tiempo que no están juntos.

Esta bien, tienes razón- concedió Ron- entonces que haremos, yo no quiero quedarme en Hogwarts

Yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, quiero salir del castillo y pasarlo bien sin supervisión.- dijo Ginny, después miró a Harry y le preguntó- ¿Qué opinas amor?

Creo que tengo una buenísima idea. Qué tal si nos vamos a la casa de Sirius, tendríamos a Kreacher para que nos ayudara con el aseo de la casa y las comidas, estaremos solos sin supervisión y estamos al lado del centro de Londres para pasear y hacer todo lo que queramos.

Es una fantástica idea amor, eres tan inteligente- le dijo Ginny y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de ponerse a escribir una carta para su madre para informarle que no se quedarían en Hogwarts sino que irían a la casa de Sirius.

Hermione se ofreció para acompañar a Ginny a la lechuzería para mandar la carta a su madre.

Harry se quedó con Ron en silencio, que el pelinegro rompió abrumptamente

Ron necesito tu ayuda- le dijo Harry seriamente

Incluye matar al mago mas temido y tenebroso de todos los tiempos?- pregunto bromeando Ron.

No es peor- dijo Harry seriamente- Ron mira se trata de tu hermana.

HARRY POTTER! QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA!- grito Ron al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.

Tranquilo hermano nunca le haría nada a ella- dijo Harry al ver la reacción del pelirrojo

Entonces que es?

Es que no se que regalarle para navidad- exclamo Harry aguantando la risa

Eres un maldito Harry Potter mira que asustarme de esa forma- Ron paro de hablar un momento y se sento en silencio, pensando- aunque comprarle un regalo perfecto para una chica es igual de preocupante que enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Mientras Tanto…

Ginny , ya pensaste en lo que le vas a regalar a Harry por Navidad?

Tengo algunas cosas en mente, pero porque lo preguntas Mione?

Es que no se que regalarle a tu hermano- admitió Hermione

Ahhh! Herms lo que tu le regales le va a gustar muchísimo pero creo que un Kit de mantenimiento de escobas seria perfecto- le contesto Ginny

Pero dijo que el no gastaría un Kit así en su vieja escoba

Pero Harry le regalará una nueva- dijo Ginny con tono de suficiencia y tratando de contener la risa.

Ah Ginny que haría sin ti?- le pregunto la castaña a su mejor amiga

Le preguntarías a Harry- le contesto la ingeniosa pelirroja

Las chicas fueron riendo y charlando despreocupadamente hasta la lechuzería y subierno las escaleras hacia la torre pero antes de abrir la puerta se percataron de que había alguien adentro y decidieron no entrar e hicieron en mayor silencio para escuchar lo que decían y así descubrir quien era.

Neville, te amo, yo no puedo estar sin ti el año anterior cada segundo que pase encerrada en aquel horrible calabozo pensé en ti. Eres la persona que me da fuerzas para seguir con mi vida, amor.

Y yo te amo a ti Luna eres la persona mas hermosa y especial que he conocido nunca, por eso quiero pedirte algo… se que es un poco apresurado pero estoy seguro de querer esto para mi vida… Luna Lovegood, llevamos un año juntos, un año lleno de complicaciones y lo hemos sabido superar juntos… quieres casarte conmigo?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron quietas completamente sorprendidas por la osadía de Neville, ellas nunca pensaron que aquel chico que habían conocido hace casi 7 años, siempre tan tímido e inseguro, no podía ser el mismo era prácticamente imposible ambas estaban pensando en que no podía ser el mismo Neville que conocieron en el tren al que en ese momento le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Luna, estaban a punto de decir algo cuando un sonido proveniente de atrás suyo las sobresaltó y al mismo tiempo que se volvían para ver que había provocado ese ruido tomaban su varita y apuntaban a donde provenía el ruido y entre las sombras aprecio una silueta conocida que llevaba en sus manos una maceta con una extraña planta, era Neville Longbottom.

Expelliermus- susurró Ginny- y la varita de Neville saló disparada por el aire y Ginny como buena jugadora de quidditch la atrapó en el aire. Hermione se le acercó cautelosamente al Neville que estaba en el piso debido a la potencia del hechizo, siempre apuntándolo con la varita mientras Ginny retrocedió a la puerta de la lechuzería observando por una rendija que Luna estuviera bien. Además había mandado un Patronus a Harry y Ron para que supieran que estaba pasando y que fueran a avisar a la directora, para que ella decidiera que hacer con estos 2 Nevilles.

Neville eres tú?- preguntó dudosa y cautelosa Hermione hablando de una forma casi inaudible.

Quien mas voy a ser- preguntó irritado y molesto el muchacho- porqué hicieron eso? Me hicieron tirar la planta y déjame decirte que son muy difíciles de conseguir

Hermione recordó las preguntas que se hacían cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder, para constatar que realmente fuese esa persona.

Por qué te hechicé en primer año y cual fue el hechizo?

Petrifucus Totalus- dijo extrañado Neville. Fue porque los iba a denunciar porque se iban escabullendo de noche en busca de la piedra filosofal.

Que forma toma mi patronus?- pregunto la muchacha aun confundida y desconfiada.

El de una nutria- dijo Neville.

Hermione sin dejar de mirar y apuntar a Neville con la varita le dijo a Ginny:

Ginny desarma al otro Neville y aturde a Luna- le dijo Hermione por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja escuchara.

Desmaius- susurro Hermione y el neville que había interrogado se había desplomado.

Hermione se había dado vuelta y vio como Ginny aturdía a Luna y al Otro Neville y los trasladaba mediante un hechizo de levitación para juntarlos a todos.

Unos minutos después llegaron Harry y Ron que traían consigo a McGonagall, Snape y Slughorn

Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall al ver esta extraña situación

Ginny avanzo unos pasos hacia la profesora y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido. Despues de pasado unos 5 minutos la profesora de se volvió hacia Slughorn y le preguntó

Profesor creo que debido a esta situación vamos a necesitar una dotación de suu mas fuerte de verita serum, tendrá usted algo así o tendremos que prepararla

No te preocupes Minerva tengo en mi despacho una gran cantidad de poción para la verdad, muy bien preparada y fuerte, el que la tome no tendrá mas remedio que decir la verdad- le sonrió Slughorn

Muy bien entonces si no es mucho problema le podrías llevar al despacho de Severus, ahí lo interrogaremos.

Enseguida Minerva- respondió Slughorn y se fue caminando rápido hacia su despacho

Severus, lleva por favor a los 2 Neville a tu despacho hacia tu despacho y a Luna también , yo iré en unos segundos debo escribirle a la abuela del chico y al Sr. Lovegood tiene que enterarse de lo que ha pasado con sus chicos, aunque ellos ya sean mayores de edad.-dijo la profesora McGonagall y Snape se apresuro en trasladar a los aturdidos chicos hacia su despacho. Entonces cuando Snape se fue McGonagall se dio vuelta y miro a los cuatro chicos que estaban parados sin entender nada.

Profesora, podríamos ir con usted al interrogatorio para saber lo que ocurrió- preguntó Ron

Ron…-susurro Hermione- quiero irme a la sala común estoy muy cansada- dijo Hermione pálida como nunca y con una expresión de profundo miedo en los ojos

Si cariño, nosotros nos vamos para allá ahora mismo- le susurro Ron al ver la cara de su novia.

Ginny, tu también quieres volver a la sala común- le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja

No sé, creo que estoy muy cansada pero quiero saber que ha pasado aquí no entiendo nada, quiero saber cómo está Luna- dijo Ginny

Srta. Weasley- comenzó la profesora McGonagall- creo que debería volver a la sala común mañana la informaré personalmente de todo lo que averigüemos, y del estado de la Srta. Lovegood.- le aconsejó la profesora McGonagall

Gracias profesora, así estaré más tranquila- dijo Ginny con alivio

Puedo confiar en que ustedes llevaran a las chicas a sus dormitorios sanas y salvas, para que descansen?- pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall a Ron y Harry

Claro que si profesora cuente con eso-dijo Harry mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Ginny, al mismo tiempo Ron tomaba con fuerza la mano de una inexpresiva Hermione.

Los Chicos ya estaban dando la vuelta para regresar a la sala común cuando la profesora se dirigió a Ginny y a Hermione:

Chicas quiero agradecerles por enfrentarse a esto con tanta astucia inteligencia, frialdad ante los hechos y valentía- las felicito la directora

No tiene nada que agradecer profesora, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer- respondió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Si profesora, solo estábamos preocupadas por nuestra amiga Luna, no tiene nada que agradecer.-le dijo Hermione.

De todos modos chicas gracias, ustedes tienen todas las características de una buena Griffindor- concluyo la profesora-Es hora que se vallan a la cama, duerman bien.

Los chicos se dirigieron directamente a la sala común, y antes de cruzar el agujero del retrato Ginny recordó que no había enviado la carta a su madre, porque después de toda la confusión simplemente lo olvidó.

Harry, tengo que volver a la lechuzería , olvide mandar la carta.- dijo Ginny con cara de cansancio

No te preocupes cielo, yo voy a enviarla.-le dijo Harry al ver lo cansada que estaba su novia.

Tengo una mejor idea- le repuso Ginny- porque no llamas a Kreacher y que él la valla a dejar, es que quiero que estés conmigo.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo pucheros que Harry no puedo resistir.

Bueno voy a llamar a Kreacher, entra a la sala común mientras tanto.-le dijo Harry a su novia.

Gracias, amor.

Ginny cruzó el agujero con Ron y Hermione. Y Harry llamo al elfo domestico que en cosa de segundo apareció a su lado.

Amo Potter, que desea que haga por usted.

Kreacher podrías por favor mandar una carta.

Claro que si amo Potter, desea alguna otra cosa- pregunto Kreacher antes de hacer una exagerada reverencia al ver la silenciosa negativa de su amo.

Harry al entrar en la sala común vio que Ron había traido unas mantas para Hermione y Ginny, y que se había acostado con Hermione en el sillón porque la morena no quería pasar la noche sola, estaba un poco nerviosa con todo lo que había pasado y aunque en un pasado no muy lejano le habían ocurrido cosas mucho peores el no saber que había pasado en realidad y el que hubiese sucedido en el colegio que consideraba tan seguro y en tiempos que se suponían eran de paz la ponía muy nerviosa.

Harry se sentó en el sillón al lado de Ginny , y la abrazo. Ella como siempre estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, sin mostrar una lágrima, ni una mirada de terror o de preocupación.

Harry sabía que la chica no quería quedarse en la sala sino que quería estar un tiempo tranquila y quizá dormir.

Ginny, vamos al dormitorio, se que quieres dormir y descansar además se que quieres hablar o me equivoco?- le preguntó el pelinegro cuando al cabo de unos pocos minutos sus mejores amigos se quedaron dormidos.

Me conoces demasiado bien, Harry James Potter, pero te equivocas en algo, no tengo sueño ni cansancio pero quiero saber que paso, estoy muy confundida y preocupada por Luna

Sé que quieres saber, pero creo que ahora tenemos que dormir, aunque sea unas pocas horas el plan de vacaciones de Navidad sigue en pie, y mañana el tren sale temprano, y querrás saber todo lo que paso, ahí se lo preguntaras a la profesora.

Tienes razón Harry, creo que dormiré un poco.

Espera Ginny, antes quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo el pelinegro- porque no te veías nio preocupada ni con miedo hace un rato?.

Ya te lo he dicho Harry- la pelirroja lo miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños- si estas tu a mi lado nada podrá pasarme, nunca voy a estar ni preocupada ni asustada si tu estas cerca mio.

Harry la miro a los ojos y la besó, como nunca la había besado. Fue un beso tierno cargado de pasión pero a la vez expresaba todo lo que sentían mutuamente

OoOoooOoOoOooooOoo

Dejen reviews pliss …. Me inspiran además quiero saber que les parece la historia… … mmm que me dicen ….

Bueno

Esperando reviews

Un beso

4ever


	12. Chapter 12

La mentira

Todavía estaba oscuro pero en el horizonte se veían las primeras luces del alba, los primeros rayos de sol. Ginny despertó, estaba un poco apretada y si se movía ella se caía de la cama, que compartía con Harry. Su pelinegro se encontraba durmiendo como un pequeño bebé, era como ver de nuevo a ese Harry de 11 años que ella había conocido una vez en King Cross. Observando y recordando momentos felices, se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero en ese momento todo vino a su cabeza como un mal sueño.

Miró a Harry unos segundos más y se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se dio cuenta que estaba sola en una desordenada habitación. Creyó que lo mejor era poner las cosas tanto de su novio como de su hermano en orden para salir rápidamente por si la conversación con Mcgonagall se alargaba mucho, y no tenían tiempo de hacer el equipaje antes de que el tren saliera.

Bauleo- susurró y todas las cosas de Harry fueron a parar a su baúl, para después hacer lo mismo con el de su hermano. Era bastante útil ese hechizo que le había enseñado su madre cuando se había quedado en casa, cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder.

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño que había en la habitación, donde se dio una rápida ducha antes de ir de vuelta a la habitación, donde Harry seguía durmiendo como si ella no hubiese hecho nada de ruido mientras se duchaba. Se acercó silenciosamente a la cama de su novio donde se acostó a su lado y suavemente se acercó a su oído y le susurro:

Levántate, Harry

Agghh!- se quejó el chico –dame 5 minutos mas Ginn- suplicó el chico, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos para mirar a su novia.

No. Tienes que ducharte, tenemos que hablar con Mcgonagall, para saber cómo está Luna, me lo prometiste.- le dijo la pelirroja poniendo cara de corderito triste.

Claro que iremos amor, te lo prometí, además no puedo decirte que no con esa cara de corderito que me pones- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. La habitación estaba en completo orden, su ropa estaba doblada en su baúl junto con todos sus útiles y deberes para vuelta de vacaciones.

Que paso aquí, Ginny? –pregunto el ojiverde cuando vio el orden de la habitación

Creí que no podríamos llegar a tiempo para tomar el tren si tú y mi hermano tenían todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación y no en sus baúles.

Siempre piensas en todo- y la beso tiernamente.- A propósito, donde está Ron?- pregunto Harry

Creo que sigue durmiendo abajo con Hermione- le dijo Ginny. Iba a ir a despertarlos pero creí que me iba a demorar un poco más contigo- le explico Ginny

Hay que despertarlos, ¿podrías hacerlo tu?- preguntó Harry con una carita demasiado tierna como para que Ginny se negara.

Claro, si a eso iba a ir después que despertaras- le dijo Ginny desapareciendo por la puerta que daba a las escaleras de caracol.

Ginny bajó sumida en sus pensamientos, que feliz era en ese momento, y aunque extrañaba muchos a su hermano Fred, no podía negar que ahora que estaba con Harry estaba mucho mejor que antes y ahora podía confiar todos sus sentimientos en ese pelinegro que siempre estaba con ella cuando lo necesitaba. Más que un novio, para Ginny, Harry era un amigo que siempre estaba con ella, aunque obviamente con la ventaja que ambos se querían mucho y se gustaban.

Ginny llegó a la sala común y ahí estaban su hermano y su mejor amiga en el sillón abrazado y un tanto apretados e incómodos, pero también muy acurrucaditos. Ginny sabiendo que era imposible que despertara a Ron ella sola, se acerco a Hermione, para despertarla a ella primero.

Psst, mione, despierta- le dijo susurrándole dulcemente para que no despertara muy asustada.

La castaña se dio vuelta lentamente hacia donde venía la voz de su amiga y lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en la sala común. Sobresaltada se levantó del sillón en donde estaba acostada de un salto, despertando a Ron que estaba abrazado a ella y con expresión asustada.

Ron, nos quedamos dormidos- exclamó Hermione preocupada – no debí pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, debes haber estado incómodo y haber pasado mala noche.

No te preocupes- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña con suavidad- no puedo pasar mala noche cuando estoy contigo cerca de mí.

Que tierno eres Ron- le dijo Hermione acercándose a él y dándole un besito de buenos días.

Ahhh! me carga interrumpir esta linda escena- dijo Ginny irónicamente – pero los venía a despertar para ir a ver a Mcgonagall y preguntarle por lo que sucedió ayer.

Oh! Verdad- exclamó Hermione tomando su varita y sacudiéndola con elegancia haciendo desaparecer las mantas y ordenando los sillones.

Ron, el equipaje de Harry y el tuyo están listos, asi que vete a las duchas y nos vemos aquí en 15 minutos- le dijo Ginny a su hermano y este por primera vez obedeció al instante.

Ginny nuestro equipaje también está hecho- le dijo Hermione con cara de maldad- llevamos las maletas vacías para comprar ropa nueva en Londres- dijo Hermione visiblemente emocionada

Al parecer no he sido una buena influencia para ti, amiga- le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pero unos pocos segundos después se puso seria y le dijo- Hermione acompáñame a la lechuzería que debo dejar un recado para que me envíen cuanto antes el regalo de Harry.

Vamos- dijo la castaña aunque se le notaba un poco nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior

OoOoOoOoOooOo

Harry había recién terminado su ducha, y ya eran las 8:00 AM y el tren partía a las 11:00 AM. Si querían conversar con tranquilidad debían apurarse. Ron también estaba en la habitación y miraba atentamente algo entre sus manos.

¿Qué pasa amigo? Estas como triste – dijo Harry acercándose y poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro.

Es que no se si a Hermione le va gustar mi regalo – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba una pequeña cajita color caoba, de madera tallada finamente y con muchos detalles admirables con un frase que decía lo siguiente:

Estaré ahí siempre

Harry abrió la cajita que emanaba un exquisito olor y dentro vio una fina cadenita de oro trenzado con mucho cuidado, con tanto trabajo que al verlo Harry se cansó. Al medio de la cadena había un corazón pequeño de oro, que parecía una reliquia al parecer trabajada por…

Duendes- susurró Harry

Sí, mi tía Muriel me lo dio y me dijo que se la diera a esa chica de los tobillos delgados, tan hermosa que había en el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur- le contó su amigo- ¿tú crees que le gustará?

Le va a encantar, es perfecto- dijo Harry sin palabras

La cajita la tallé yo- le dijo Ron

Es perfecta hermano- dijo el pelinegro y cambiando de tema dijo- Debemos apurarnos o las chicas van a matarnos, ¿ya te duchaste?

Si Harry te demoras como una chica en la ducha, ¿Qué haces?

Es que no podía encontrar ropa limpia, Ginny la había puesto toda en mi baúl cuando me ayudó con el equipaje.

Ahhh!- exclamó Ron- bajemos porque si no vamos a atrasarnos.

Si tienes razón.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras de caracol y ahí estaban frente a la chimenea las 2 chicas esperándolos y aunque lo que había sucedido las noche anterior no era algo para alegrarse Harry sintió una felicidad inigualable, por fin era la persona normal que siempre había querido ser, sin otra preocupación que su novia, sus amigo… por fino había encontrado una familia en sus amigos y en la gente que lo quería.


	13. Chapter 13

_**La mentira**_

Estaban el la cálida oficina de Mcgonagall, el ex despacho de Dumbledore, el cuál descansaba plácidamente en su retrato que ocupaba la gran pared central de la habitación y estaba rodeado por muchos otros directores pero todos al igual que Dumbledore descansaban en sus retratos, ya que era bastante temprano para un sábado en la mañana.

Harry se preguntó si aquellos retratos se darían cuenta de la hora y el día en el que vivían o si solo eran una simple imagen sin sentimientos ni razón.

Eso era lo que estaba meditando cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió rápidamente y de esta salió la nueva directora de Hogwarts, que a pesar de los años que tenía y los problemas recientes se seguía viendo joven y enérgica.

La profesora se sentó en su escritorio e hizo aparecer 4 sillas para que se acomodaran antes de comenzar a hablar sobre el tema que los tenía tan temprano en la oficina de la directora.

- No me extraña para nada tenerlos por acá tan temprano, aunque creía que querrían saber en ese mismo momento, pero creo que la mejor decisión que pueden haber tomado ya que no tuve tiempo en la noche como para haberles explicado con calma lo que había ocurrido.

- Profesora…¿Cómo están Neville y Luna?- preguntó Harry

- Están en perfectas condiciones, un poco asustados pero eso es todo- explico la profesora para luego seguir- Luna ya volvió con su padre y se vendrá nuevamente después de vacaciones al igual que Neville que se fue con ellos como habían acordado antes de que sucediera lo de ayer.

- Profesora…¿Quién era el Neville falso, el que estaba con Luna o el que pasó detrás de nosotros?

- El que pasó por detrás de ustedes- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- estaba buscando a Luna para contarle una noticia que le había dado yo hace algunos segundos, el otro Neville era un mortifago que había escapado de los controles del ministerio y no había sido enviado a Azkaban. Resulta que esta ingenioso mortífago después de la muerte de Voldemort, decidió refugiarse en uno de los pasadizos secretos que tiene este castillo, por lo que estuvo aquí todo este tiempo tratando de adoptar una figura de algún alumno. Lo que en realidad quería era llegar a Harry, y acabarlo.

Ginny instintivamente busco la mano de Harry para apretarla con fuerza y así sentir que estaba a su lado. Ginny no quería que Harry se alejara de ella otra ve por el peligro a la que la exponía, ya que era una razón bastante absurda. Pero Ginny no permitiría que otro loco asesino con complejo de Dios los separara nuevamente.

- Pero ahora esa en Azkaban, ¿Cierto?- las palabras que salían de la boca de Hermione interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que hablaba la morena y esta frase rompió el silencio en el que había estado durante toda la conversación con la directora.

- Si, se lo llevaron anoche cuando ya había retomado su forma natural- dijo la profesora con voz calmada y con un tono amable, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera un poco mejor

- Gracias profesora por todas sus respuestas, fue usted muy amable- dijo Ron abrazado a Hermione mientras la castaña sonreía un poco más calmada.

- Si muchas gracias profesora- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del despacho y saliendo por esta seguida de Ron y Hermione.

Harry se quedó quieto en el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de que la pelirroja se fuera le pidió que arreglara las últimas cosas para el viaje, que él la alcanzaba en un instante.

Se volvió hacia la profesora que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y la miró a los ojos

- A mi me puede decir la verdad, lo que en realidad pasó anoche- le dijo el ojiverde mientras la miraba seriamente

Mcgonnagall lo miró seriamente, se paró de la silla y se paseó por el despacho, parándose cerca de la ventana en la cual se asomó mirando hacia los terrenos. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones que había cerca de la chimenea.

- A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿cierto, Potter?- le preguntó McGonnagall todavía sin mirarlo, su mirada seguía perdida entre la vegetación que rodeaba el castillo- Tienes razón Harry, no les dije la verdad absoluta, pero si parte de ella. Luna y Neville están bien, en su casa con el Sr. Lovegood, pero el otro Neville, el que estaba con Luna esa noche, era el hijo de Bellatrix, Tom Lestrange, que quería vengar a su madre, además quería llegar a Ginny a través de Luna. Neville nunca estuvo conmigo sino que el chico estuvo encerrado bajo muchos maleficios, que por cierto, rompió con mucha habilidad y destreza. El hijo de Bella trix está en Azkaban, pero creo quede fondo hay un asunto peor, y necesito tu ayuda. Creemos, yo y Dumbledore, que este mortífago no estaba trabajando sólo y que hay alguien dentro de Hogwarts ayudándolo, si nuestras sospechas son cierta los alumnos de Hogwarts corren mucho peligro.

- Profesora, entiendo su preocupación, pero no entiendo dónde entro yo- le dijo educadamente Harry, aunque un poco urgido, ya que se estaba acercando la hora de salida del tren y no sabía que era lo que quería McGonnagall.

- Bueno, yo te quiero pedir un favor… Necesito que me ayudes a proteger a los alumnos, raería aurores, pero no quiero que los estudiantes se espanten, además la persona infiltrada se dará cuenta de que no confiamos en la fidelidad de todos en el castillo, por eso dejará de actuar y lo que queremos es atraparlo. Se que es pedirte mucho, que lo que querías este año era paz y tranquilidad pero no se a quien más recurrir, y se que tu eres el indicado para esto. Además podrías compartir esta labor con tus amigos y todos tendrían una habitación especial para ustedes fuera de la sala común, disfrutarían de privilegios dentro del colegio…

- No lo se profesora- dijo Harry - es algo bastante arriesgado, además si quieres hacer participes a las chicas, porque les ocultó la verdad, porque no les dijo la verdad en el momento.

- Verás Harry, aunque no lo creas, estaba preparada para decirles a todos la verdad pero no pude decir nada al ver la cara de preocupación y nerviosismo de la Srta. Granger - dijo la profesora mirándolo.

- No creo que halla sido lo mejor ocultarles la verdad, porque ambas chicas son muy fuerte y pueden enfrentar esto, porque ya han enfrentado cosas peores. Sobre lo de la vigilancia sólo puedo responder por mí, pero hablaré con los chicos y le enviaré mi respuesta. Pero por mi parte siempre contará con mi apoyo. - dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a la profesora y después de una rápida despedida el pelinegro salió por la puerta en búsqueda de sus amigos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Harry corrió a la sala común al ver la hora en el reloj que le habían regalado los Weasley para cuando cumplió 17 años hace un poco de tiempo. Eran las 11 menos 5 minutos y si no se apuraba en sacar sus cosas de la sala común y llevarla a la estación de Hogsmeade antes de que el tren se fuera y los dejara y tendrían que pasar las vacaciones de Navidad que habían planeado en el colegio sin poder hacer muchas cosas.

Cuando iba llegando al retrato de la dama gorda vio a sus amigos bajar con rapidez las escaleras, y al parecer ya habían dejado las cosas en el tren y lo estaban esperando en la sala común, pero decidieron que era muy tarde para seguir esperándolo ahí en ese lugar.

Chicos - gritó Harry - Espérenme – dijo mientras corría por las escaleras hasta llegar donde su novia y sus dos amigos se habían detenido para esperarlo.

Harry- empezó Hermione- ¿Porqué te demoraste tanto?

Es un asunto complicado Herms, que debo conversar con ustedes- les dijo el pelinegro seriamente pero unos segundos después la sonrisa regresó a su cara- pero eso lo podemos hablar en el tren, porque si nos quedamos conversando el tren se irá y nos dejará aquí.

O.K, Harry – concedió la castaña avanzando a paso veloz por el vestíbulo y alcanzando el último coche para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Cuando llegaron al tren este ya estaba partiendo pero alcanzaron a subir rápidamente antes de que se fuera definitivamente.

Aunque les costó un poco encontrar un compartimento vacío, porque muchos estudiantes habían preferido pasar las navidades con sus familias; pero encontraron completamente vacío el último así que entraron y se acomodaron en él junto con sus pertenencias para que después el muchacho ojiverde cerrara la puerta y lanazara un hechizo muffliato, para poder hablar sin que nadie los oyera. Harry les explicó calmadamente la misión que le había pedido la directora, la verdad de los sucesos ocurridos y además les preguntó si querían llevar a cabo esa misión con él.

Claro que si amigo, cuentas conmigo – dijo Ron sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero luego miró a Hermione para ver cual era la reacción de su novia con lo que le había contado Harry.

Yo también te apoyo, Harry un 100%, pero me pregunto porqué la profesora nos habrá ocultado algo así- dijo la castaña.

Creo que como te había visto tan alterada por lo que había pasado, no quiso asustarte más de lo que ella creía que estabas.-Le respondió Harry con una tierna sonrisa en los labios- Pero ella no tiene idea de lo fuerte y valiente que es mi amiga- le dijo mientras la tomaba dulcemente de la mano – Ni tampoco sabe que debajo de esa dulce expresión hay una personalidad fuerte y decidida, además debajo de ese hermoso cabello pelirrojo que tanto quiero, está la mente más brillante y ocurrente que he conocido. – continuó Harry, ahora no dirigiéndose a su amiga, sino que a su novia es que estaba a su lado.

Las dos chicas se ruborizaron notablemente después de las palabras del ojiverde y Ginny lo besó largamente.

Ejem, Ejem, Harry. – empezó Ron con una intervención digna del sapo Umbridge, pero con un semblante angustiado- Quieres frenar tus instintos de poeta y galán en frente de mi novia, es que amigo, me dejas mal.- dijo Ron sin poder aguantar la risa entre las palabras.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en normalidad y tranquilidad pero cuando ya faltaban unos 15 minutos para llegar a la estación a Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

Chicos, ¿Cómo lo haremos para llegar a Grimmauld Place, sin que los muggles nos miren raros al pasar con los baúles y las jaulas?

Yo estaba pensando en tomar un taxi muggle, podemos cubrir la jaula de Pig y tu puedes llevar a tu gato en el regazo Hermione- dijo Harry

O simplemente, podemos aparecernos- dijo Ron- ya todos tenemos licencia y Ginny puede aparecerse con Harry…

Buena idea hermanito, al parecer tenías algo bajo ese cabello- bromeó Ginny

Jaja- se burló Ron – muy graciosa Ginny

Creo que es genial tu idea, nos podemos desaparecer en algún callejón cercano a la estación y luego no aparecemos en la puerta de la casa – dijo Hermione besando suavemente a Ron como recompensa por su ingenio.

Ya era el día de Navidad y los cuatro chicos llevaban algunos días en Londres. Ginny y Hermione a veces pasaban se pasaban las mañanas completas en tiendas de ropa y centros comerciales y después llegaban cargadas de bolsas.

La casa estaba irreconocible, todas las habitaciones estaban limpias y habían sido pintadas con colores más vivos y atractivos para hacerlas un poco más alegre, además de abrir las cortinas y ventanas para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y algunos tímidos rayos de sol de entre las nubes.

Las únicas dos habitaciones que no habían sufrido cambios eran la de Sirius y la de Regulus, pero el resto había sido modificadas y arregladas por Ginny que con su buen gusto y sentido de la decoración, había cambiado muele, colores y adornos para así darle a la antigua casa un toque más moderno y chic.

Harry y Ginny habían elegido para ellos una espaciosa habitación que se encontraba en el último piso de la gran casa y como el resto habían cambiado la decoración y habían hecho todo tipo de arreglo haciendo que la habitación pasara de unas paredes grises a vivas paredes color dorado con un fino piso de madera oscura que hacía juego con los muebles y la cama.

Ron y Hermione habían elegido una de las habitaciones que estaba en el mismo piso, que aunque era más pequeña tenían espacio de sobra para todas sus cosas.

A petición de Hermione la sala en donde se encontraba el feo árbol genealógico de los Black, se convirtió en una biblioteca con grandes estantes que cubrían el tapiz de las paredes y en los cuales había una gran cantidad de libros tanto mágicos como muggles.

En todas las habitaciones había una chimenea para calentarlas en los meses de invierno, y la cocina había sido provista con una larga mesa con un montón de sillas para los almuerzos y días familiares.

Era el día de Nochebuena y un gran pino se erguía en la mitad del salón cerca de la chimenea y estaba adornado por todo tipo de velas y adornos de colores, además la sala completa tenía una decoración navideña y los regalos inundaban el piso del salón.

El sonido del antiguo reloj de pie alertó a los chicos que ya era medianoche y era hora de irse a la cama para que al despertar abrir los regalos.

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos y se dio vuelta en la cama para saludar a su pelirroja pero ella no se encontraba a su lado, asi que supuso que ella estaría en la cocina tomando desayuno, así que el pelinegro se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego buscar el regalo de Ginny, que lo había escondido para que no sospechara ni supiera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Mientras tanto Ginny se encontraba en el callejón Diagon recibiendo el regalo de Harry que los había comprado hace ya bastante de tiempo pero tuvo que encargarlo por que era un objeto muy raro. Después de unos segundos le dieron una cajita llena de hoyos que ella recibió con sumo cuidado y se apresuro para poder devolverse a Grimmauld Place antes de que Harry la extrañara demasiado.

Ginny llego sin problemas a la casa de Harry y vio que Hermiones y Ron estaban en la sala en total tranquilidad pero ambas cara se reflejaba una gran emoción y estaban surcadas por lágrimas, ya le preguntaría a Hermione que había pasado, por ahora lo que le preocupaba era el regalo de Harry así que subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso donde Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta, vestido y con algo entre las manos.

Se acerco a él y le tapo los ojos

Feliz Navidad, mi cielo – le susurró en el oído. – Te tengo un regalo que te va a encantar.

Déjame darte primero el tuyo- le respondió el pelinegro.

Ginny le destapó los ojos y se sento en el borde de la cama y Harry se sentó a su lado.

Ginny, sería una mentira que te dijera que desde el primer momento que te vi te amé enseguida porque no sería verdad, primero fuiste la hermana de mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero después de convertiste en una amiga. Todos los días que pasamos juntos antes de la muerte de Dumbledore fueron mágicos, la mayor magia que jamás había probado ni hecho. Tu fuiste mi principal alivio mi consuelo después de su muerte, y fuiste en la única persona en la cual pensaba mientras caminaba hacia mi muerte. Si eso no es amar, no se que es eso y nunca lo sabré porque lo que siento por ti es algo que nunca volveré a sentir por nadie, de eso estoy seguro. Por eso Ginevra Weasley, ¿quieres cambiar ese bello nombre por el de Ginevra Potter?


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Mientras Harry estaba con Ginny en la habitación de ambos intercambiando regalos de navidad en el salón ambientados por una hermosa chimenea encendida que le daba a la habitación la iluminación justa Ron le entregaba a Hermione su regalo.

Tomó un paquete pequeño del suelo, envuelto en un papel rojo brillante con una elegante cinta dorada, y una tarjetita que hacia juego con la siguiente leyenda:

"Para mi sabelotodo, espero que el contenido del regalo ni lo sospeches"

Hermione abrió con cuidado el papel temiendo romper el contenido de este y quedó a la vista una cajita no más grande que la caja de un C.D y de la misma forma cuadrada de esta. La caja al parecer había sido tallada a mano especialmente para la castaña porque tenia su nombre y además decía: "Estaré ahí siempre"

Hermione la observo detenidamente. Por toda la cajita habían ramas de árboles con pequeñas hojitas en sus extremos y en el centro todas las diferentes ramas dibujadas en toda la caja se unían para froma una hermosa y gran flor, y en su centro, además, estaba tallado su nombre pero este por acción de magia aparecía y desaparecía dándole un toque muy romántico al regalo.

Es muy hermosa Ron, muchísimas gracias, me encanta... Se parece a una cajita que me había regalado mi madre pero con todos los cambios de casa del año pasado se me perdió.

De ahí saque la idea- le dijo el pelirrojo – Cuando me dijiste todo lo que significaba para ti esa caja, la intenté bucar, pero no la encontré asi que te tallé una especialmente para ti. Pero hay otro regalo dentro, asi que ábrela- le dijo Ron ansioso por ver la reacción de su novia al ver que la caja era sólo la primera parte de todas las sorpresas de Navidad.

La castaña abrió con cuidado la caja, creyendo que si hacía mucha fuerza, o si hacía un movimiento mu rápido, podría abrir la tapa vio en el interior una hermosa cadena, bastante sencilla, pero con muchos detallesy se notaba a leguas que se trataba de una joya antigüa, pero estaba muy bien mantenida y no se notaba el paso de los años en ella.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver cuanto se había eforzado su novio por ella, ya que se notaba que la cadena era un trabajo de duendes. Además el dije era bastente significativo para ella porque era un símbolo de runas, que significaba amor.

La castaña abrazó a Ron agradeciendole todo lo que había hecho por ella...

Herms, ¿Te gustó?- le preguntó Ron

Me encantó, eres el mejor novio del mundo y la persona perfecta para mí

Te tengo otro regalo, pero esa es una sorpresa para la cena- le dijo el pelirrojo con tono misterioso.

Entonces, es mi turno- dijo la castaña- Al igual que tu tengo 2 regalos, pero el otro te lo debo que entregar después.- dijo Hermione- Cierra los ojos.

Ron cerró sus ojos y la castaña recogió un paquete rectangular del piso que estaba envuelto en un papel verde y lo puso entre las manos del pelirrojo el mismo tiempo que este abría los ojos.

Ron se dispuso a abrir el papel con rapidez.

En el había un libro con tapas de cuero negro y con un pequeño broche, bastante parecido a las libretas que la castaña les había regalado a él y a Harry en la navidad del 5° curso.

Gracias Mione, que lindo, un libro!¿De que trata?- dijo el pelirrojo con una falsa emoción.

Abrélo y verás- le dijo enigmáticamente Hermione.

Ron abrió el cuaderno con cuidado y distinguió la pulcra caligrafía de la castaña en un extensa dedicatoria.

Ron:

En realidad no sabía que regalarte para esta navidad. Aunque durante casi 6 años he estado comprándote alguna cosa que sabía que te gustaría o te serviría, pero este regalo debía ser especial, debía ser algo en el que te demostrara todo lo que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí.

Se me ocurrió esto cuando vi uno de mis más viejos libros en mi escritorio (Claro, después del libro que me regaló Dumbledore)

Es un libro muy importante para mí, ya que lo escribí yo.

Mediante este sencillo cuaderno, quiero que sepas todo lo que me ha pasado, mis sentimientos y recuerdos.

La mayor parte del tiempo, después de que te conocí, hablo de ti, de mis sentimientos, porque me agradaste desde que te vi y eso lentamente fue creciendo, hasta ahora que estoy locamente enamorada de tí.

También quiero compartir contigo aquellos recuerdos que no son tan buenos, algunos angustiantes y penosos, pero es parte de nuestra vida juntos y no quiero censurarte nada de mi.

Porque mediante esto te estoy regalando mi corazón, mis sentimientos y vida, para que tu la cuides y siempre estés conmigo.

Te amo

Tu sabelotodo.

Al terminar de leer esta dedicatoria a Ron se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no de pena, si no de felicidad. Porque Hermiones era todo lo que él siempre había querido para su vida, y lo que quería saber era si ella lo quería como él la quería a ella, pero en esta dedicatoria ella hacia más que sólo comprobarle que lo amaba sino que además le había entregado su corazón y sus secretos, era más de lo que nunca había deseado.

Herms, Gracias, no sabes los mucho que esto significa para mí- le dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos llorosos- Ahh, y por si no quedó claro, yo también te amo a tí.

Eres an tierno, Ron – le dijo con la cara surcada de lágrimas la castaña acercándose cada vez más al pelirrojo, hasta unirse en un dulce beso.

* * *

Ginny miró a Harry con una cara de sentimientos mezclados. Primero sentía alegría, una alegría enorme que podría haberla expresado saltando y gritando, pero tambien sentpia miedo, porque era algo completamente nuevo para ella y no sabía que hacer. Después penso en su hermano, en Fred, que pensaría él sobre esto.

El siempre quizo que fueras feliz- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Ahora se sentía más segura pero de igual forma ansiosa por responderle, pero nerviosa por escoger las palabras adecuadas para reponderle, sin parecer tonta ni muy hueca, si no que darle una respuesta clara y profunda, en la que demostrara su sentimientos hacia él.

Si, mil veces si, Harry, quiero ser la Señora Potter, quiero estar contigo toda mi vida y construir un hermoso futuro junto a tí.

Harry sonrió aliviado y feliz y después de abrazarla y besarla repetidas veces abrió una pequeña cajita que tenía su bolsillo y dejó al descubierto un hermoso anillo, bastante simple,de oro y con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro y dentro tenía una leyenda: "Futura Señora Potter"

Este anillo, Ginny, era de mi madre; lo enconté mientras revisaba las cosas de Sirius hace poco tiempoy desde que lo vi, supe que debía ser tuyo, que tu debías ser la mi futura esposa.

Ohh! Harry, muchísimas gracias, eres tan tierno y eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida.- le dijo Ginny visiblemente emocionada por el regalo de su novio, ya que era un gesto muy lindo, que le hacía sentir que realmente le importaba a Harry, ya que le había regalado la única poseción que tenía de su madre a ella.

Harry, ahora me toca a mí- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- Aunque mi regalo queda un poco atrás comparado con el tuyo, pero creo que te gustará.

Entonces Ginny hizo aparecer una gran jaula plateada con un gancho en la punta para poder ser colgada en cualquier parte. Dentro de ella había un pequeño polluelo color naranjo rojizo oscuro, muy pequeño y rodeado por las cenizas de las que había surgido.

Harry al verlo, no lo pudo creer, desde la muerte de Hedwing, que no tenía un ave y esta era perfecta, era una ave fenix preciosa.

Harry abrazó a su novia y le dió las gracias por tan hermoso regalo.

Ginny, pero si son carísimos y difícilisimos de conseguir- le dijo Harry emocionado y sorprendido por el gran regalo que le había dado su novia.

Si, de hecho desde hace un mes que lo encargué en el emporio de la lechuza, y digamos que George me ayudó con la parte financier, y adivina, es una hembra, le vas a poder poner como tu lechuza o quiza otro nombre si prefieres.

Creo que le pondré Lils, es un nombre bastante lindo y me recuerda a mi madre- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa al ver como el polluelo abría sus ojos y emitía un suave graznido.

Harry- dijo Ginny- sabes que muero por contarles a Hermione y a Ron lo de nuestro compromiso¿ Vamos?

Vamos Ginny- dijo el pelinegro tomándole la mano y guiandola hacia las escaleras para llegar al salón, dónde estaban su mejor amiga y su ahora futuro cuñado.

Hola a todos!

Sigo esperando sus reviews y nada... que pasa.. ?? De veras me encantaría uno que otro para darme más inspiración, necesito su opinion si les gusta como va la historia, y si no les gusta tambien... !!

Bueno espero sus reviews !!!

saludoss


End file.
